


Dip-Her

by SamuelSadi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipfica, F/F, F/M, Fem!Dip, Female Dipper, Lesbian-Female-Dipper, Same-Sex-Relationship, dipperxpacifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost three whole summers and no one realized Dipper's biggest secret. One that would shock everyone in Gravity Falls, if they found out. Might even disgust them. No one, but Mabel, knew Dipper's biggest secret, aside from their parents, which had forgotten to mention it to the twin's Grunkle Stan. Two twins were supposed to visit their great uncle in Gravity Falls. Mabel, the cutesy, humorous, fun loving twin, that likes crafts, while slightly being boy crazy. And Dipper, the nerdy, gamer, that enjoyed books, and mysteries. Sounds normal right? No one thought to tell Stan about Dipper. Why would they? Dipper had acted and dressed that way for as long as they could remember. They didn't think they needed to tell family, that Dipper and Mabel were both girls. Now, the beginning of the third summer, and still, no one knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900090) by [PanPacificPines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines). 



> This was inspired by PanPacificaPines, and his Story Acceptance. Please check out the awesome stories there.
> 
> I hope you all like this, it's Fem!Dip. I love it. It's adorable! Comment and let me know what you think.

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Dipper sat in her office chair, One leg tucked under her butt. The end of her, well chewed, pen hanging out of her mouth, as she poured over the book she was reading from. Currently, she wore her usual baggy pants, and a t-shirt. Her now longer hair tangled and unruly. But she didn't care. Fashion was her sister's department. She had better things to do than to fuss with her hair, or makeup. Or the clothes... who in their right mind would spend hours every morning getting into those skirts, dresses, and bras! Those where evil.

She groaned remembering how her sister was in the morning. It was usually the same drama show. 

“Dipper! I wish these bee stings would just hurry up and grow!” Mabel had whined earlier that morning. She wasn't happy with the fact that her bust hadn't grown.

“What do you want those things for?” Dipper asked as she brushed her teeth. “They just cause back problems.”

“It's not fair! Yours are bigger, but you use that stupid thing, to flatten them, so no one can see.” Mabel pointed at her accusingly.

“Mabel, no one knows I'm a girl. If I don't bind them, it'll be obvious that I'm not a dude.” She had just looked at her sister like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

It wasn't that she wanted to be a boy. She liked being who she was. She wasn't gender confused, she was a girl. And she liked all her parts, exactly the way they were, and where they were. But a small town like Gravity Falls? Dipper doubted that they'd be welcome to a girl, that liked other girls. She might even be burned at the stake if they found out.

SO she just continued reading her book. 

She had told her Grunkle that she wasn't feeling well, and just wanted to lay down. If truth were to be told, she had accidentally fallen asleep with her bust bound, and today they hurt. So, she was letting them breath a while. The hair, that normally was stuffed under her hat, which caused her to be really sweaty, went down to her mid back. Maybe even longer if she ran a brush through it. But what was the point? It would get tangled up again, when it was stuffed under her hat.

Honestly, now that she was fifteen, she didn't know why, no one had figured out he was a she. She didn't have to shave. Well, didn't have to shave her face, anyways. Her face was an almost mirror image of Mabel's, enough that Robbie had started calling her, a girly boy. If he only knew. It would be hilarious. Well... until she was ran out of town.

“Hey Daph... I mean, Dipper.” Dipper glared over at her sister. Mabel always had this issue, in their first week back to Gravity Falls. She didn't know how many times that Mabel had almost called her Daphne in front of Stan, Soos, or Wendy. Not to mention anyone else that happened to be around.

“Mabel... you can't forget to call me Dipper while we're here.” She sighed.

“I know. I know! It's so hard, D-Dipper.” Mabel flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. “Hime oh ust ho oo eeing hy hiser!” (I'm so used to you being my sister!)

“I'm sorry, Mabel. But this is a big thing for me.” And it was, Dipper was scared. How could she tell these people that, not only was she was girl, not a guy. But that she was also attracted to other girls? 

“I know. I promise, I'll try super harder, kay Si... Bro.” Mabel scrunched her face up in confusion. And Dipper did feel sorry for her sister, but this was really important for her.

Yes... Alright, so she knew, knew, that if she were to date a girl, like Wendy, or Candy, or Pacifica... or any girl. They'd find out she was a girl, and probably freak out. 

But she also hoped that the person would get to know them, and love them, despite being a girl. Maybe not the best plan, but it was all that she had! 

Mabel had it easy. Boys flirted with her. And she loved the attention. Daphne? She liked other girls, and well... not many girls flirted with her. So, she had developed a male persona. Adopted the boy clothes when she was nine. She didn't know she liked girls then, but she knew that she didn't like the frilliness, or the ruffles. Or skirts or dresses. She wanted pants. She didn't want bows or pigtails. She wanted short hair. As she got older, she started calling herself Dipper. But it was her first visit to Gravity Falls, that actually sealed her persona.

“So, why do you have your boobs unbound?” Mabel asked, once she finally sat back up.

“Cause they're sore. I fell asleep in the ace wrap.” She grumbled, as she made a notation in her notebook, and went back to reading her book.

“Hey, HEY!” Dipper yelled as Mabel came up behind her cupping her chest. Mabel literally didn't seem to know any boundaries.

“Oh. My. God! Did these get bigger? What the heck!” Mabel almost yelled. 

“I dunno. Maybe?” Dipper shrugged off her sister-groper. It was true that her ace wrap felt a bit tighter lately. “Doesn't matter.”

“Fine,” Mabel sighed, “Can I brush your hair at least?” Mabel asked holding up a brush. Then started to brush the matted, tangled mess she called her hair. Didn't matter what she answered. Mabel would continue brushing, until Mabel got bored.

“Hey Short-Stack, Dipper, Stan wants you... uh Dipper?” Dipper turned her head in time to see Wendy's mouth just go agape, and stare at her, and Mabel.

“Wendy!” Dipper's voice got very high... No no no... NO! “It's not what you think... I'm... Uh... I...”

“Dude! Your hair, It's so long!” The redheaded teen exclaimed, “How long has it been like that?”

“Hair? Oh... Heh, Yeah. It's uh... usually under the hat, y'know.” Hair? She didn't see her breasts? Oh thank God!

“Awesome dude, But Stan wants you guys.” And with that, Wendy was gone.

“Whoa, you were almost busted, big time.” Mabel fell back on her bed again, and let out an enormous sigh of relief.

“No Kidding, Mabes.” She too leaned back in her chair and sighed out. “Can you toss me that ace wrap?”

“Bind those puppies up, and lets see what Stan wants, kay...” Mabel tossed her the rolled up ace wrap, that Dipper used to bind her breasts, then winked, “Bro-Bro?”

AVAVA

'This is rare,' Dipper thought to herself as she watched her and Mabel's Grunkle Stan pace around the living room. Stan wasn't normally serious. About anything. Except money. 

“I've been thinking. Maybe it's been a bit unfair that I have you both sharing a room during you visits here.” Stan finally stood still, and faced the twins. “When you guys came here that first summer, I figured it'd be a one time thing. So, I didn't bother making changes. And now... I think it's finally time you each had you're own rooms. I hired a mover, namely Soos,” Said handyman exclaimed 'Yes!', in the background. “To move some stuff to the attic, and clear out two rooms down here for each of you.”

“We can't share a room anymore?!” Mabel almost whined once she finally understood what Stan had meant.

“Well, you two are getting up in age, and would, no doubt, want privacy.” He replied stiffly.

“But we always share a room!”

“Mabel, boys and girls, even siblings, shouldn't share a room.”

“But I can't sleep without Da-Dipper!” Mabel whined, close to tears.

Dipper understood her Grunkle's point, if he was right. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel the same thing Mabel was feeling. If she hadn't lied all these years, Stan wouldn't see an issue with two girls still sharing a room. That and Mabel helped keep an eye out while she was 'unbound'. Mabel had become like her security, as well as already being her best friend, and twin sister.

“C'mon, Grunkle Stan. It won't hurt anything. Plus, Mabel will be a in a foul mood all summer if you split us up.” Dipper smiled. “And we can all agree. Happy Mabel, is better than Not-Happy Mabel.”

“Alright. Don't come whining to me later when you change your mind.” He turned to walk away, then turned back. “But you're both still moving down here. The air up there is on it's last leg up there, so it's either move down here, or bake.”

“We'll save the baking for the kitchen, Right Mabes?” Dipper wrapped her arm around her sister.

“Y-Yeah,” Mabel wiped a tear from her cheek, as Dipper lead her down the hallway, to where the new room would be. Or the hallway that Stan had indicated.

“Y'alright, Mabies?” Mabel just nodded and leaned her head on Dipper's arm. 

“I'm sorry, I almost blurted it out... again.” Mabel took a shuttery breath. 

“I know. I'm not upset. I know you're afraid of us being split up, I get it, Sis.” She gave her sister a hug. “Mind the forte, while I go hit that hot-spring in the woods? I'm hoping the warm water will help my sore... you-know-whats.”

“No prob, Dipster.” She smiled at her sister, 'Dipster' was as close as Mabel could come to calling her Sister, while in Gravity falls. In fact, it had happened when she had almost let out the truth, their first summer in Gravity Falls, when she almost called her Sister, tried correcting with Dipper. And ended up with 'Dipster.'

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

“It's not stalking,” she assured herself as she followed Dipper as stealthy as she could. “I'm just curious about what he does out in the woods. It's -so- not like I have a thing for him, or anything.”

If only she could believe herself. Ever since he had helped her out a couple years back, to get rid of the ghost in her families Manson, which helped her see the errors of her parent's ways. Thus, allowing her to be able, to be a better person, she had been curious about the boy. Almost infatuated with him. Not that she would actually admit that. Though, as the days went by, she couldn't help but believe that she might.

Just might.

Have feelings for the Pines boy. Which was impossible.

Had to be impossible.

Because she couldn't have feelings for someone like him. 

She would have thought more, if a voice hadn't interrupted her. At first, she had feared that she had been caught, but that hadn't been the case. Dipper seemed to be talking with someone, that she couldn't see.

Maybe a phone, on speaker?

“Ahh, Daphne. It's been so long since you've visited.” A voice called, and she wondered who Daphne was. Maybe it was the unknown speaker? Maybe this unknown speaker. Or was it someone with the unknown speaker, that she couldn't see. Not that she could see the speaker.

“Hello, Aqua. I was wondering, if you would be so kind to let me soak in the springs. Help relieve some soreness.” She hear Dipper's voice, but it wasn't his voice at the same time. Something sounded off, and she couldn't quiet place it. Maybe it wasn't as deep, even if it wasn't deep to begin with.

“For you? I'm always happy to share my springs.” She watched as Dipper started to remove his boots, then socks, and shorts, and she was unable to stop staring at the sight before her. She knew It was wrong. And Knew it was stalkerish, and pervy to watch this boy strip.

“Thank you, Aqua.” She heard the voice again, that was still strange to her ears, even if familiar.

She watched as his shirt was removed, revealing most of his upper torso was covered in some sort of bandage. No wonder he was sore, if he had been hurt pretty badly.

Had he been cut? Burned? Bruised? 

It seemed that she would soon find out as the bandage started to be unwound.

“I don't know why you wear that silly thing.” The one she assumed called Aqua said.

“I told you, no one knows. So, I have to wear it.” Dipper's voice was softer, higher... but still strange.

Then the ace bandages were removed and tossed to the side. What happened after was a mystery, because Dipper had breasts. Not small ones, nor where they big. About C maybe? Maybe a bit smaller. If she was closer... Or was this Mabel? Had to be Mabel, pretending to be Dipper. Twins did that.

Right?

“No one would understand, Aqua. Ever since I came to Gravity Falls, no one has figured out that me and my sister Mabel, are both girls.” Dipper sighed, now obviously in the water.

“What does that matter. Don't humans treat males and females the same now?” 

“For the most part, yes. There are still some things we aren't treated fairly about. But that's not why. It's because I like girls. Remember, I told you this all last year.” Dipper continued.

“Yes, you did. But I don't understand it. I thought humans were tolerant about these things.” The first time she had missed it, or just assumed it was a bit of dramatic. But she heard the word 'humans' this time.

“Well, for the most part, it is accepted. But in small towns, like this? I don't want to take the chances.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two. What can I say? I still love it.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

'Oh my God! Oh my GOD!' Pacifica thought as she stared at Dipper in the hot-springs. She couldn't actually see anything but Dipper's hair, insanely long hair, for a boy, and shoulders. But he wasn't a boy. He was a girl!

'Maybe it was Mabel. Has to be Mabel.' She assured herself. 

'No, Dipper even said he and Mabel... uh... her and Mabel were girls!' Pacifica thought to herself. There was no way, she could, maybe, possibly, have feelings for another girl. 

No way!

She was just starting to, kind of, admit that she, might, have feelings for Dipper. But now 'he' was a she. 

“Did you hear something?” Dipper's voice asked, sounding almost panicked. 

“I think there is someone over in the bushes. Want me to go check?” The voice called Aqua asked.

She had to go, she had to leave. She couldn't be found spying on naked boys... er... girls in hot-springs. 

She pushed herself up, no longer caring about being stealthy, or quiet, and made her escape as quickly as she could.

All she had to do was run. She'd be okay, she had a head start. She could see the edge of the forest...

'Almost... unphm!' She was interrupted by falling on her face after tripping over a root. And would have been alright if she hadn't hit her head on something hard. Her eyes weren't focused, and though she never had before, she thought that she might be passing out, even as the darkness crept in around her.

AVAVA

She sat up quickly looking wildly around the room she was in. 

She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew where she wasn't.

She wasn't in her room.

Nor was she in a hospital.

And she sure as crap wasn't in the forest on the ground where she had passed out.

Pacifica looked around the room. It looked familiar. Like it was in a house that she had been too, but had never been in the room itself.

“Wadda we do with her, Daph?” A voice as familiar as the room came as a whisper, from outside the door.

“I dunno, I dunno.” That was Dipper. But the first voice wasn't Aqua, or whoever it was. “I'm just not sure, Mabes”

“Y'think she saw your flotation devices?” So it was Mabel. Pacifica hadn't recognized her voice at first. But she did now. “Think we should toss her into the Mystery Hole?”

Mystery Hole? Wasn't that thing supposed to be bottomless? Would they really kill her to hide the fact that Dipper was a girl? This was insane. She had to do something... but what if she got up, and they freaked out, and she freaked out... it would be... 

'Bad?' She thought. 'Yeah, bad... to say the least.'

“What?! We can't do that! I mean...” Dipper almost yelled, but caught him/herself.

“Daph, I was teasing. But wadda we do if she saw your chesticles?” Silence. “We can't not do anything. She's the biggest gossip. She'll blackmail you, Daph. You'll end up her little errand girl! She might make you fold her underwear! And I bet she wears thongs! HOW DO YOU EVEN FOLD THEM? THEY'RE JUST STRING!”

“Mabel... you gotta stop yelling. I don't think it'll be like that. But... it'll be bad. I might just have to go home early, that's all. I mean. Gravity Falls, I don't think they are ready for lesbians.” She had said it. She'd never actually called herself a lesbian before. She had said she liked girls, but never actually used the label.

“But... But... that's not fair. You shouldn't have to leave cause they are... are... jerk-faces!” Mabel sounded frustrated.

“Really? Jerk-faces? Are we twelve again?” Even if Mabel had threatened to toss her in a hole, she couldn't help but agree with the girl silently. Dipper did deserve to like girls.

“You know what I mean, Sis.” Mabel huffed. “It's not like you choose to be this way. You can't help who you like, or don't like.” Again she agreed, it wasn't a choice. If it was a choice, she would imagine that people wouldn't choose it, because of how hard it got. Dipper was desperate for affection, enough so she dressed like a boy to get it. Wouldn't it have been easier to have a boyfriend, if it were a choice?

“Maybe we can reason with her?” Dipper sounded hopeful, and Pacifica wondered if there was a way to sneak out of the room.

“There's always the hole.” Mabel's voice sounded serious. “Or maybe we can convince her it was a dream? That she hallucinated.”

“What if she wanted to confirm it, y'know. Check for herself?”

“We'll call her a pervert!” 

Pacifica moved slightly, trying to slowly move off the bed. Hoping that she could get off the bed, and maybe find an escape. All hopes of that failed as her next movement caused the bed to squeak.

“What's that?” Mabel asked.

“Pacifica's awake.” Dipper said, as Pacifica heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

'No.. No...' she thought as she tried to move out of bed faster, which resulted in her sitting at the edge of it, when the door opened.

“Hey Pacifica. You... uh...” Dipper started.

“Passed out in the woods! Yeah. You like... musta tripped or something, and boom! Hit your head. But luckily we were walking by, and found you!” Mabel said, a big smile across her face. A smile that you knew was forced, and hopeful.

“You're a girl?” She looked directly at Dipper. Who's face turned red, as she looked away. She didn't need an answer. She had saw as much for herself. Lack of a penis, and having breasts, kind of pointed to that conclusion. 

“No. Nope! Uh-uh. We rescued you!” Mabel said seemingly giddy.

“You were going to throw me in a hole, and leave me to die.”

“The Mystery Hole doesn't work like that! You'd have come back out! It would have been just to buy some time!” Mabel almost yelled. Then she looked panicked. “And I didn't say that!”

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

'This isn't good,' She thought to herself, 'Not good at all.'

Dipper knew that most people thought that Pacifica was just a dumb spoiled rich girl. And maybe she used to have been. Or it could have been the fact that Pacifica had played the role well. Though, Dipper knew that if she was able to get Mabel to tell on herself like this, she might have more wit than they anticipated.

Dipper shook her head, moving to the closet putting out a suitcase. She carried it to her dresser, and started packing her clothes.

“Daph! What are you doing?” Mabel asked, obviously she figured out there was no point in hiding it anymore. And there wasn't. Pacifica knew, so there wasn't a point in hiding it.

“Packing. I'm going home. I can't stay here anymore.” Dipper loved it here in Gravity Falls, or did. This was the one place where she could have crushes on girls, and show it. Not be afraid of being looked at as weird. She knew she wasn't a boy. And maybe she was basically lying to everyone. But she wanted to feel normal. And being treated bad, for liking the same gender as herself? That wasn't normal. 

That was hurtful.

It was painful.

“Th-there's s-something wr-wrong with m-me, Mabes.” Dipper tried holding back the tears welling up in her eyes. Knowing if even one tear rolled down her cheeks, the others would soon follow. “I-I'm just... weh-weird!”

“No. No. Daph...” She felt Mabel hug her from behind. “You're not, Sis. I promise. Everyone else is weird. Alright, so you dress like a boy, and call yourself Dipper. You've even fooled an entire town! But... you're not weird.”

“I-I wah-want to go home.” She fell to her knees leaning against the dresser. “At-at least th-there, they kn-know I'm a girl.” 

'And I don't have to hide it anymore, I'm a freak there too, but at least no one teases me anymore.'

“There's... uh... nothing wrong with you, you know. Liking girls, or whatever.” Pacifica's voice caused her to stop crying, even though tears were still falling. “Mabel was right, you know. You can't help who you like. So... you like girls. Whatever. There are lots of lesbians in the world. You're not the first.”

“See, Even Pacifica agrees. I don't know why she's agreeing... but she agrees.” The hug got tighter. “How about we put this whole boy thing behind us?”

“I can't.” She couldn't do that. She couldn't tell the entire town that she was lying to them.

“You can.” Pacifica voice came again. “You never actually said you were a boy. We just assumed you were. And besides. You were leaving anyways, right? Not gonna come back?” Dipper nodded, even though she couldn't see Pacifica. “So, there you go. Show the town, who you really are, and if they don't accept it. You can just leave like planned.”

“I don't like the leaving part, but I like this plan. It's a good thing we didn't throw her in the hole, huh?” Mabel whispered the last part in her ear.

“We'll start small. Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan. Hows that? They're family, and like family. They'll accept you.” Mabel turned her around and smiled down at her. “So come on, lets put you in some regular... Oh right, you dress like a guy all the time. And you don't like skirts and crap.”

“I really don't.” And she didn't.

“Okay, so Maybe we just let your hair down... y'know. And unbind those mammoths.” Mabel's smile got wider.

“Their not big. Still a B cup!” Dipper growled.

“Bigger than mine or Pacifica's.” Mabel seemed to think for a moment. “I think their even bigger than Wendy's. Anyways... lets get ready to introduce Daph, to Gravity Falls.”

AVAVA

“Alright, Short-Stack, you got us all in the living room, so what are we doing?” She could hear Wendy ask, and imagined her normal half smile on her face. A typical 'unsure, but game' smile.

“Yeah. Kid, what's the hold up. We're gonna lose business with the shop closed.” Stan grumbled but then again, he was usually grumpy. “And what's a Northwest doing here?”

“Where's Dipper at?” Soos asked.

“I'm so glad you asked that, Soos. Because it's finally time I get to introduce you to Dipper. C'mon in Dipper and meet your family.” Mabel called.

Mabel was so sure that she could do this... so she would. Because she had faith in her sister.

So, she straightened her back... which seemed to make her breasts look bigger, so she just went back to her normal stance as she stepped out into the living room. Her long hair, past her mid back. 

She was nervous. Very nervous, considering she was now facing people she had basically lied to for the past three years or more.

“Hey.”

“What's the joke, Mabel?” Stan asked.

“No joke. We figured it was time you met Dipper... actually met her.” Mabel just looked back at Dipper.

“Whoa... are those fake...” Wendy started... then just stared. “Dude... you're...”

“Dipper's a girl?” Soos sounded amazed.

“Yeah, and?” Stan looked at them. And Dipper stared up at him. “What? I'm old, not stupid. Like I didn't know you were girls. Look, that first summer, I saw how hard Dipper tired to pretend to be a boy. So I treated her like one. Toughened her up. I figured there was a good reason for it. And when I saw her drooling a river over Wendy here, I kinda figured it out pretty fast,” Everyone looked at him, “Oh c'mon. I'm the King of Cons.”

“S-So, you knew?” Stan nodded at Dipper's question. “And... you... accept that I'm... that I...”

“Daphne. I'm your Grunkle. You are my great niece. I don't care if you like boys, or if you like girls. You're family, kiddo.” He reached out and ruffled her hair. “And if you're ready to be who you are... I'm behind you.”

“Me too!” Mabel called out.

“Me three!” Soos yelled.

“I'm behind you, Dipper.” Pacifica said.

“You know I got your back, Dude...ette.” Wendy joined in. “This is awesome. I'm so hot, I got lesbians and guys after me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOre to come soon enough
> 
> But you gotta love how Wendy handled that situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we got a name change. Dipper will be Daphne. Only in shift of perception, and from Mabel, maybe Stan. The others will call Daphne, Dipper, because that's what they are used to. Kinda like the Bubbles/Janet in my GF fiction Forbidden. It's gonna be a name that depends on who's talking.
> 
> So. Who else was surprised about Stan? All of you with your hands down, don't even try it. I'm the writer, and I didn't know. It just kinda happened. Don't get me wrong, Stan would have been supportive, but I just thought it would be nice to have him know, and been more than supportive, but him being accepting meant even more.
> 
> Soos, you all knew that he'd be his normal caring self.
> 
> And Wendy. Pfft, like she was gonna let a little thing, like a lack of a penis bother her.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Once again, Daphne found herself sitting at her desk. Though in the new room down stairs. And she had to admit that it was much cooler with a functioning air conditioner. Though, she couldn't tell if she was cooler because her hair wasn't trapped under her hat all the time, or that she had stopped using the ace bandage that she had been using, while at the shack, or if it was because of the functioning air conditioner. 

She looked up from her book, over to her sister Mabel, who was currently on the bed closest to her, which happened to be her bed, and not Mabel's. Mabel laid on her back, her head off the edge of the bed, looking back at her.

“So, Daph. How's it feel to be... you? In Gravity Falls?” Mabel asked, a huge smile on her face. She knew Mabel loved the fact that she didn't have to hide this huge secret. Lying wasn't something that Mabel liked to do.

“Well...” To be honest, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Felt nice to not have to hide that she was a girl. And for once, it was nice to have someone other than family be supportive of her. “It's kinda nice.”

“Which part? The not hiding things? Or the fact that both Pacifica, and Wendy kept giving you looks all afternoon?” Mabel's smile just got larger. “Seems to me, that you might be able to have your first girlfriend.”

“C'mon, you know they were just... y'know. Thinking I'm weird or something. Or uh, wondering why I'm gay.” Daphne muttered. It would have been nice, if she actually thought that they had been curious. But there was no way.

Wendy was seventeen, and well, she was fairly sure that Wendy didn't like girls. She'd only ever seen Wendy with boyfriends.

Then there was Pacifica... yeah right. Even if the blonde heiress liked girls, Daphne doubted that it would be, someone like her. It just wasn't right. That didn't happen.

“Yeah, sure, like they were just accidentally checking out your rack, and caboose.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “I mean, c'mon, Sis. I'm straight, and your sister. And I check out your ta-tas.”

“That's because you are weird.” Daph rolled her eyes back at her sister.

“Uh-yeah. Your point is? You, dear madam, are desirable. You have that whole geeky, nerdy, gamer girl thing going for you.” Mabel rolled over to her stomach, and put her hands under her chin. “You wouldn't have noticed, since y'know, you don't like the sausage. But girl, boys at school practically pop boners in your direction. And all the girls pretty much hate you, cause the guys like you, and you want nothing to do with them. Which make them want you more! It's a vicious cycle.”

“So... you're saying that... girls didn't like me, because guys I don't want... wanted me?” Mabel nodded, “How is that even my fault?”

“Not your fault, Sis. Just the facts.” Mabel shrugged the rolled over and hopped off her bed.

“Your gonna straighten up my bed right?” Daphne asked as Mabel made her way to the door.

“Uh... Nope. Gonna make you a sandwich. How's that?” Mabel said as she darted out the door. There wasn't even a point in responding since she was already gone.

AVAVA

“Hey Dipper!” Daphne turned her attention the the redhead running towards her. “Whoa... what happened? Boy mode again?”

“Uh... yeah. Y'know, I'm not quite ready to announce it to everyone.” It was true. She had spent more time as a girl, in the past few days, than she had most of her summers in Gravity Falls. But outside of her family, Soos, and Wendy. No one knew yet that she was a girl.

“I gotcha. But Y'know, the town is a lot more accepting than you'd think.” Wendy could be right, but Daphne wasn't willing to chance it just yet. She actually was accepted, and the fear of losing even those three people, if she got ran out of town, kept her from being a girl all the time. “How about... Tambry? Y'know? We'll start small, and introduce you to people we know will accept you for who you are first. That way, you have more people behind you, and beside you, when you take that big step. Whatcha think?”

“I guess it couldn't hurt. Are you sure Tambry will...”

“Oh yeah, I'm really sure she won't care. She's all about women's rights to do what they want.” Wendy smiled. “So how about, we... what were you doing?”

“Picking up more pens, and a new notebook. Maybe check out the game store. I dunno, didn't have much of a plan.”

“Alright, so... I'll text Tambry, and have her meet us at the shack in about... an hour? Two?” Wendy asked pulling out her cellphone.

“T-Today? I... uh I Dunno. What about tomorrow? Or uh. Next week? Maybe next summer. Yes... How about...”

“Ah ah ah, c'mon, Dip. This is good for you! Keeping all this bottled up isn't good for you, y'know.”

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

She sat oddly alone at a table in the mall's food court. Her friends had been buzzing about earlier. She had told them, that she didn't feel up to contact, and needed time alone to herself.

Yeah, they questioned it. But in the end, Pacifica had won.

She needed time to think. It hadn't been a complete lie. She couldn't get Dipper off her mind. Even now, after everything, she couldn't get that boy out of her thoughts... er... girl. Which made it worse.

'Worse? Come on! You told Dipper that she could like girls, that it wasn't a big deal. Why can't you?' She asked herself.

'Because. I'm a Northwest, and well... I'm pretty sure liking girls, would be like... uh...' She tried to think of a reason.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.' Her mind came back.

She had nothing. But what was it about Dipper that made her so... so... frustrated!

When Dipper had been a boy, she could understand her fascination in him, or her. 

'Darn it! Have to remember he's a girl.' She thought to herself.

'Back to the topic,' She demanded of herself.

She understood her fascination with the, thought to be, boy. But now that he, was a she, shouldn't she be... not fascinated? Or at least weirded out, a little, that the boy she'd known for three years, was a girl? 

But no.

She still had a crush on the geek,

And it got even worse now that he was a girl. 

She put her head in her hands and sighed.

'Why is everything so complicated?' She wondered to herself.

AVAVA  
(Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

She didn't know what she had been expecting, when the 'goth-like' teen had shown up. Maybe something, considering it seemed that there was now one less boy, and one more female in Gravity Falls. But of course she had been used to being brushed off.

She was a girl.

But because she liked other girls... no one treated her like a girl.

'How do you know Tambry will be accepting?' she had asked while she rode in Wendy's car, back to the Shack, after getting what she needed.

'Because, I know Tambry. She's this is her thing, y'know.' Wendy had answered. Though Dipper didn't think it was much of an answer.

So she now sat in her computer chair, looking at Wendy, and Tambry on her bed. Wendy was trying to get Tambry off her phone, and Tambry... well. She was on her phone.

“C'mon, Tambers.” Wendy almost whined. “I called you over here for a reason.”

“Didn't I say not to call me that, like, three years ago?” Tambry put the phone down, looking at her redheaded friend. “And what are we doing in this guy's room?”

Dipper sighed.

“Don't you see something different about this guy?” Wendy asked.

If she had felt uncomfortable before. She felt even more so now, that Tambry was staring at her. It felt as if her eyes were raking over her entire form. Looking for something... anything.

“Isn't this that insane boy that broke into the Dusk-Til-Dawn for us?” She asked, still continuing to look at her, until her eyes dropped below the face. “Oh shoot, this is his sister. M, something. Mabble? Maple?”

“Mabel.” Dipper offered out.

“Yeah... Mabel. Sorry, I thought you were your brother.”

“I, uh, kinda am.” Dipper muttered.

“That's what we've been trying to get you to notice. Maybe if she had a wire coming out of her butt, you'd notice.” Wendy teased.

“Oh. You get a sex change? I mean, it's cool if you did. Just curious.” Tambry asked, her voice a bit monotonic.

“No, he's always been a she!” Wendy said. “She was just hiding it.”

“Why would you hide being a girl?” Tambry's voice no longer monotonic. “Someone messing with you? Making you ashamed to be a girl? Teasing you?”

“I uh...” Dipper started, having her not notice you, was frustrating. Having Tambry's entire attention on you... was scary.

“She's into girls. And people give her crap about it back home. So, when she got here, she pretended to be a boy, so she could flirt with girls, without being picked on.” Wendy finished for her.

“That's messed up. I mean, that's sick!” Tambry's face seemed angry. Maybe Wendy had been wrong. She felt the tears build up in her eyes. She didn't know if she could handle another rejection. “I mean seriously! Telling someone who they can and cannot like! That is just wrong! But don't you worry. That crap doesn't fly here. If anyone gives you shit about it, you let me or Wendy know.”

That was something she wasn't expecting. So, much acceptance in such a short time. After a life of rejection. 

Without friends. Companions. Without crushes, or little romances.

She had spent most of her life, living a lie, so she could feel normal.

She felt the tears finally escape her eyes, and run down her cheeks. A shuttered sigh of relief escaped her mouth, as she started to cry. It felt good to be accepted. To be supported.

“You're not alone.” Wendy murmured as she wrapped her arms around Dipper. “And there is nothing wrong with you. You're not a bad person. Not confused. You're a normal girl. Nothing's going to change that.”

The afternoon went on fairly well. Mabel had even joined in. It was nice to be apart of girl things, without having to leave. 

Dipper had wanted to join in with Mabel, during her sleepovers, and girl parties before. But she couldn't because she was supposed to be a boy. So, she had spent her time looking up mysteries, and conspiracies, anything to keep her mind off the fun, going on not to far from her.

She was starting to feel normal. And starting to feel like she wasn't broken, or defective. That she was actually normal.

AVAVA

She felt a bit happier as she wandered through town the next day. She wasn't ready to announce that she was a girl to everyone yet. But she knew, she was getting closer to being able to, without freaking out. Or running away.

“Yo! Dip-Stick!” A voice she didn't want to hear. Never wanted to hear again. Robbie Valentino. He was supposed to have moved in with relatives, because he had gotten into trouble, or something. She couldn't remember what Wendy had said, because honestly, she hadn't really cared. “I come back, and have to see your ugly mug. So, whatcha up to, girly?”

“Just... leave me alone Robbie. I'm not in the mood.” She muttered and started walking away.

“Dude! You even sound like a girl!” He laughed, grabbing her shoulder. “You're not going anywhere. It's been a long time since I got to play with my favorite punching bag.”

“Ungh...” She grunted as her back was pushed against, whatever building they were in front of. “C'mon... Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you.”

“You're forgetting all the times, you pushed your way between me and Wendy.” 

“It would have blown up in your face anyways.” her voice rose. She was still Dipper after all, and Dipper, male or female, didn't back down from greasy haired losers. “You wouldn't even know what to do with her, if you got the chance. All talk.” She smirked. “And nothing below the belt...ungh!” she gasped out as he punched her in the stomach.

“You're always so ballsy. Y'know that?” Robbie smirked down at her.

“Have to be... Someone... needs to... be with... Wendy.” She wheezed, clearly, not ready to back down. “Ahh...”

“I've had just about enough of your shit.” He growled after punching her again.

“Fu...ck... o...ff...” she gasped, as he dropped her, and started kicking her in the stomach.

“Stupid little fuck. I'll teach you your place!” He growled, delivering kick, after painful kick.

“What the fuck! Robbie leave her alone!” She heard a familiar voice, but she couldn't hear well over her own crying.

“Get off my sister, you asshole!” Mabel, that had to be Mabel. But Mabel was meeting up with Pacifica today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cliff hanger! dum dum dum duuuuuuummmmmm.
> 
> Don't worry, it is pre-written and will be posted soon. So Enjoy Subscribe, and Comment if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

“You all know what time it is, right?” Samuel sits in a chair, in a seemingly empty room.

After he is seated a dark oak desk, slowly, appears in front of him, then his papers, pens, computer, and finally a glass he picks up and takes a sip from. He sigh contently before replacing the glass to the desk.

He adjusts his glasses slightly, to their normal position, at the tip of his nose.

“So, what are you all thinking so far? I love this AU. And Again, This AU was inspired by PanPacificaPines, on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) And her ficiton, Acceptance (Which is rated M, for a reason) “So give it a read if you wish. I advise it. Pan, is a terrific and talented writer, and I've enjoyed a lot of her writing. So. Yeah. On with the fiction.” Samuel begins typing, allowing you to read over his shoulder.

Readers: -chants- Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
Samuel: C'mon now. Can't we solve this without violence?   
Reader 1: No! He hurt Daphne! Bring the pain!  
Reader 2: Well, fighting only begets more violence!  
Reader 3: Who cares! We just wanna see that a-hole get what he deserves!  
Readers 4-7give various agreements siding with 1 and 3.  
Samuel: Alright, alright! Fight it is!

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

It had been an interesting afternoon walking around with Mabel. Interesting, because the girl she was currently walking with, was the more energetic of the two Pines' Twins. So it was not an odd thing, for Mabel to be talking one second, and to dart off towards a store, in the middle of a statement because something caught the girls attention.

Mabel wasn't slow, by any definition of the word. She was just... easily distracted. And that made her quirky, and interesting. But sometimes... it often made the girl tiring to be around.

“So, Whatcha got planned with my Sis?” Mabel asked while still staring into a store window.

“Huh? Nothing. I don't think I've talked with Dipper since... well, I found out he was a she.” Pacifica said, trying hard to close off her mind. Maybe for fear, this Pines twin could read minds.

“Oh c'mon. I saw you checking her out, Paz.” Mabel continued, even though she never looked away from the window. “You can't deny it. I saw it. Who could blame you? When she's not wearing baggy clothes. My sissy is hot stuff.”

“Mabel... y'know I'm not into...”

“Pacifica... like you said, there's nothing wrong with liking...” Mabel had finally looked away from the window to turn and look towards her. Shoot. She was trapped. What could she do?

She could ignored her.

She could run away, felt like a good option... or she could....

“Hey, is that Robbie beating someone up?” Mabel asked, now looking past her, over her shoulder. “That's Daphne!”

Pacifica turned just in time to see a couple of kicks hit Dipper in her stomach.

“What the fuck! Robbie leave her alone!” She yelled as she started towards the older teen.

“Get off my sister, you asshole!” Mabel yelled, jumping onto Robbie's back, pulling the older teen off Dipper.

Pacifica had to admit, that while Mabel was short, and skinny, she didn't seem to have any difficulties, pulling Robbie off of her sister.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always gotta hurt her? Pick on her?” Mabel yelled as she started hitting Robbie, while sitting on his back, trying to hold him down, even as he was trying to get up.

Pacifica had rushed over to Dipper, since Mabel seemed to be handling things well, as she repeatedly hit Robbie in the back of the head.

“Get of me you little psycho!” Robbie yelled, his hands over the back of his head, trying to keep Mabel from continuing to hit him. “Your brother started it!”

“I think you started it. Then Daphne got cocky, then you started to beat up my sister!” Mabel finally got off his back, but not before swinging her leg towards the, stupidly, unprotected part of his body. Between his parted knees. And Robbie, let out a very strangled noise... then again, being kicked there tends to do that. “Don't ever touch my sister again.”

Mabel was now next to her and Dipper who was curled up on the ground, still sobbing. Which was a bad sign. Dipper had been through a lot of things. Had gotten hurt many times, yet she didn't think she had ever seen him... er... her cry before. Not like this.

“Daph?” Mabel called softly. Then tried to help her sister up.

“UNGH!!!! NO!” Dipper screamed as she was moved.

“I'm calling an Ambulance. Something's wrong.” Pacifica said pulling out her phone and calling for help.

AVAVA

Hours later, Pacifica sat with Mabel, and the rest of the crew from the Mystery Shack. A MRI scan had showed internal bleeding. To what extent, they wouldn't know until they started. So they sat out here, worried about how Dipper was, while the doctors tried to stop the bleeding.

She didn't know what to do. She had paced a bit. Cried a lot. Tried assuring Mabel, even as Mabel, and the other tried to assure her, that everything would be alright.

However in a situation like this, she couldn't help but feel powerless. She felt useless. Even though everyone told her, that there was nothing they could do, except hope for the best. She still thought they should be doing something... Anything. Though, there was really nothing they could do it seemed.

As if things couldn't have been worse, Robbie had managed to run off before the Ambulance had arrived. Pacifica assumed that Mabel hadn't kicked Robbie as hard as she thought she had.

Didn't really matter. No one would have an issue finding a greasy haired goth in Gravity Falls.

AVAVA  
(Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

After hearing her sister and Pacifica, then the pain she felt, when her sister tried to help her up. Everything else was either a blur, or blackness. 

The parts she remembered were blurred, and swirled together. Then there was the large gaps in between the parts that she saw. Dipper could only assume that the pain had been great enough for her to black out. But now... everything was calm, and serene. Her body felt light, and as if it were made out of cotton.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Welcome back, Miss Pines.” An unfamiliar voice asked her, and she turned her attention to the voice. It appeared to be a lady wearing a light blue outfit. 

“Back? Where'd I go?” She heard the slur in her voice, and tried to ignore it. 

She wasn't thinking right... something was wrong, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Just everything felt... slow. And slowly, too slowly, she started to wonder where she was. This sickeningly sterilized smelling room didn't belong to her.

“No where. I was kidding.” The lady chuckled, “There are some people waiting to see you. Your family. If you're up for it.”

“Yeah... where am I though.” Again, her voice was too slurred for her own liking. But she couldn't stop it. 

“At the hospital. Don't worry. You're fine, now. You're family can explain. Alright, Sweetie?” The lady had a nice, albeit blurry, smile. And Dipper couldn't help but nod in agreement.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

It was hard sitting in this hospital waiting room, waiting to see how Dipper was. 

Had they managed to stop the bleeding?

Was it minor? No... internal bleeding wasn't minor... was it? She didn't know. But it didn't sound minor. Could it have been minor? Had to be... Hopefully.

Yeah, so the boy... shoot, Dipper's a girl, she corrected herself, she had been hurt before. And alright, so she had been worried about Dipper, she had known that Dipper would be fine. But knowing that Dipper was a girl, she thought of Dipper as more fragile, though she didn't know why. Girls could be every bit as tough as boys. She should know first hand, since she was a tough female herself. But still it made her worried for Dipper.

“Pines Family?” A slender lady in a pair of light blue scrubs walked out of the double doors. 

“I”m Stan Pines.” Mr. Pines stood up. “How's my Great Niece?”

“Miss Pines, is doing great. We managed to stop the bleeding, and she's about to be moved to another room from recovery.” The nurse smiled.

“When can we see her?” Mabel asked, the nurse looked down to Mabel confused at first, then smiled.

“You must be twins. Right?” Mabel nodded to the nurse's question. “You look just like your sister. At first, I thought she had sneaked out behind me. But, if you want to, you can follow me and I'll take you to her room.”


	5. Chapter 5

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

It was finally peaceful, since most of her friends and family had left for the afternoon. 

Her Grunkle Stan, had taken Mabel, and Pacifica to the police station to, A) report the crime, and B) to give witness statements. 

So, that got her loving, caring, smothering sister out of her hair, for a bit. Daphne loved her sister, make no mistake about that, but her sister was a bundle of energy that even after being around her for fifteen years, it had never gotten easier to completely take in, nor did it ever seem like it was going to diminish. Daphne was sure, that if/when Mabel had children, they would be the ones that would have to keep up with her. 

'Poor kids,' Daphne thought as she lie back in the hospital bed.

Soos, had to run to The Shack, to lock everything up, since they had all forgotten to, when rushing out to make sure she was alright. Though, Daphne doubted that anyone would try to break in. 

Better safe than sorry though.

Leaving her with the only remaining member of their little group. Wendy. Who was currently texting someone. 

“So... uh...” She didn't know what she should say. Wendy didn't seem like she wanted to be there. Maybe being a girl actually did freak her out, but she hadn't said anything before... She was texting, someone, and hadn't even said much to her the entire time.

“What's up, Dip?” Wendy looked up from her phone. Which reminded her of Tambry.

“Oh... nothing. Didn't mean to interrupt you. Sorry.” Daphne said turning her attention to the blanket that was pulled up to her waist.

“You're not, not at all Di... I guess I should start calling you Daphne, huh?” Wendy smiled as she got out of the chair, and sat at the foot of her bed, looking towards her. “I was just letting Tambry know what was going on. Y'know she's Robbie's girlfriend... well I guess now, it's safe to say that she was Robbie's girlfriend. I think she'll castrate him if she sees him. Don't get me wrong, I love Tambry and all. But once she puts that phone down, and is angry... She's one scary chick.”

That wasn't hard to believe. Just having Tambry's undivided attention was enough to unnerve Daphne. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to upset the 'techno goth' girl.

“Oh. So. Um...” She couldn't think of anything to say. All this acceptance, and someone actually being on her side, aside from her parents and Mabel was still a new development. So she went with the only thing she could answer. “Dipper is alright... or Daphne. Which ever you want... y'know. I'm kinda used to both.”

It was true. She answered to both names, it came from using both names. 

“Alright. I'll call you Dipper for now. Maybe I'll change to Daphne, but I'm so used to calling you Dipper. I'm also used to seeing you without boobs, so. Yeah, that's a change too.” Wendy chuckled, and patted Daphne's leg. “I gotta say. You hid it well. Can't imagine what it would be like to have to hide being a girl, to just feel accepted.”

“I never felt accepted. I mean, I think Mom and Dad only tolerated it, because I'm their daughter, and they had to. Or something. Mabel was my only source of acceptance, until recently.” She figited with the blanket a bit longer. “I grew up, knowing I was different, y'know. When we were ten, and all the girls were starting to have crushes on boys, I had crushes on girls. And I didn't know...”

AVAVA  
( Five Years ago)  
VAVAV

“Isn't Johnny sweet? He shared his milk with me at lunch, when I spilled mine.” One of their friends had said, during lunch one afternoon.

“I like Tommy. 'cause he drew me a picture in art class.” Another commented.

'Well, Cameron is cute.” Mabel joined in, then looked over to her.

She didn't like any of the boys. She didn't think any of them were cute. Sure, they had been nice to her. But she didn't like any of them.

“I like Stacy. 'Cause you know, she likes to read. And Emily, because she like dancing.” She had been honest.

“But they are girls!”

“You can't like girls!”

“Why not?” Mabel asked. Didn't even need an explanation. Didn't even need to understand. She right off the bat supported Daphne.

“'Cause! Girls are supposta like boys. And boys are supposta like girls.”

“So? My sissy can like whoever she wants! If you don't like it, we'll just eat our lunch somewhere else!” Mabel had gotten up, and drug Daphne to another table.

That whole scene ended up catching a teacher's attention, which of course called their parents. 

For a while, they had assumed that Daphne just didn't like boys yet. Or didn't understand.

Then as time went on, they noticed the only difference in their twins.

Mabel fawned over boys.

Daphne adored girls.

AVAVA  
( Present )  
VAVAV

“So... we lost those two friends. But Mabel didn't care. Mabel would always shun anyone who didn't like who I was. So, I changed. I started going by Dipper. I had hoped that if they thought I was a boy, then Mabel could have friends, that didn't think I was weird. But they always found out in the end. See me going into the girl's bathroom. Or have a class, where the teacher called me Daphne. It always came out. Now, Most people in school don't even know we are siblings. It was best for Mabel. So she could have friends.”

“And Mabel is alright with that?” Wendy asked.

“Not really. But I told her it was the best plan. So, like always, she supported my plans. And she seems happy.” She said looking down at her hands, as they blurred from the tears welling in her eyes. “I... I didn't want her freak sister, to ruin her chance at friends.”

“You're not a freak.” Tambry's voice came from over Wendy's shoulder, causing Wendy to turn, and Daphne to wince as she tried to look around Wendy.

“Careful, Dipper.” Wendy said turning her attention back to her. “Don't wanna pop a stitch. Tambers here, might be rough an tumble. But blood? She passes out.”

“That only happened once. And stop calling me Tambers!”

“You only saw blood once.”

AVAVA

“So, I haven't seen that pathetic excuse of an ex-boyfriend. Obviously, since I'm not covered in blood.” Tambry said.

“Or passed out in his blood.” Wendy smirked.

“Enough about that!” Tambry fumed. “Look, I'm sorry he did that. I... I knew that he picked on you. I mean... boys pick on boys. It happens. But I didn't know he beat you up before. And now it's worse than that. You were minding your own business, and just...”

“I kinda... implied... maybe, told him, that he was all talk, and nothing below the belt.” Daphne blushed, obviously having forgotten that these two females, might know first hand.

“Pfft... wow. Hasn't even been a girl in Gravity Falls for more than a week, And already knows Robbie's... small... problem.” Tambry laughed.

“Seriously?” Wendy looked over to Tambry, who nodded. Obviously Wendy didn't know.

“Yeah. But... I thought he was nice... I mean, rough around the edges, but I thought there was good in him. Seems his temper matches his genitals. Both short.” Tambry started laughing, which caused all of them to burst into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments if you like it.
> 
> Subscribe if you love it.


	6. Chapter 6

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne had been released from the hospital a week before, and she had spent most of her time resting in her and Mabel's room. It turned out, after they had stopped the bleeding inside of her, they had found that a couple of her ribs had been fractured, though thankfully, not completely broken. Luckily, nothing more than bruises otherwise.

Today had actually been the first day that she had gotten up, and hadn't been yelled at, lovingly, by her sister, to get back into bed. Yeah it was frustrating, but she could hardly blame Mabel. Daphne was sure if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd keep Mabel in bed as well. For her own health. Which was the only reason she hadn't tried to strangle her sister.

She looked around the attic that had been her and Mabel's room for three summers. She hadn't been up here since the move to the downstairs room, but right now she was hiding. Not that she was in trouble, and not that she didn't want to see her family. But the fact that Mabel's friend Candy was coming over today, Grenda had moved out of the area a year before. Mabel had planned to tell Candy about Daphne, so she could actually have her first girl sleepover thing.

Yeah, she had always wanted to go to one. However, she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do at them

On television it seemed that; 

They would eat junk food, which Daphne was completely down for.

Makeovers, which Daphne was not into at all.

Games, which might be fun, depending on the game.

Talking about boys, could she get a makeover instead?

So in short; The more she thought about it, the more she actually wondered if this was for her. Maybe she hadn't missed out on anything.

The nights that Mabel had her sleep overs, Daphne had snacks, had the television, and the living room all her herself. Maybe she didn't want to do this.

'Maybe I should just tell Mabel, that I'm not ready for this.' Daphne thought to her self as she stared towards their shared room.. More people in Gravity Falls knew that she was a girl than she had originally planned knowing. One person in Gravity Falls was more than she ever planned on knowing, but Mabel had intervened. 

Daphne didn't resent it. She was still surprised that she was accepted so easily. 

Maybe it was because Gravity Falls was home to the weird, that she fit in so easily... or at least she seemed to. 

And Candy... well, Daphne hadn't had any major interaction with her, not really. There was that one time when they took a road trip, but that had just made things more awkward. 

“Hey Mabes? I was thinking... that... may...” She started as she walked into their room and caught sight of Mabel's friend. “Oh... uh Candy. So... uh, Maybe I should... Mabes?”

“I just finished telling Candy, great timing, Daph. We were just going to come find you.” Mabel bounced off the bed, and towards her. And Daphne sighed a little. So much for skipping over all this. “Oh and Pacifica is coming, and gonna bring over some of her friends. Won't that be fun?”

More people?

Daphne really didn't know about this. It was all happening way way too fast.

“Mabel I...”

“You'll see, Daph. It's gonna be fun!” Mabel seemed so happy, how could she crush her sister's plans? Even if it was at her expense... then again, maybe it wouldn't be so horrible.

“Yes. Mabel is correct, Dip... uh... Daphne. It will be loads of fun.” Candy said, obviously confused with the sudden change.

“Alright... I'll be... uh... getting some fresh air, outside. Come get me when Pacifica and her friends show up.” 

“Sure thing, Daph.” Mabel called as Daph made her way out the room.

“I cannot believe that he was a girl this entire time! It is very shocking...” Daphne over heard part of what Candy had been saying before moving too far away from the room.

AVAVA

Daphne found herself sitting in the dark on the edge of the porch, fifteen minutes later. She had hoped coming outside would help calm her down, but the only thing it did was make her more nervous. And really, what did she have to be nervous about? Pacifica was already accepting of her. So, that didn't matter anymore.

“So, tell us again, why we have to come over to this... runned down house?” A voice came from the driveway. Sounded like Tiffany girl that hung around with Pacifica. 

“I told you, a sleep over. Daphne's first one. C'mon, it should be fun.” Pacifica's voice sounded encouraging.

“I thought it was a boy and a girl. So, what is he one of those transgenders now?” Daphne couldn't recall what that one's name was.

“No, Amanda, Daphne's always been a girl. She just pretended to be a boy.” Pacifica said. 

“So, like, we're supposed to care about some lezbo's first sleep over? What are we doing? Giving her a groping buffet or something?” Tiffany snickered.

'Lezbo?' She felt the tears start to well up, before spilling down her cheeks. She should have known it was too good to be true.

“Eww... no way am I gonna let it touch me. That's gross.” Amanda whined. 

'I'm Gross.' Daphne thought to herself, as she felt more tears run down her cheeks. 'An 'it'?'

“Gotta agree with Ams on this one. Seriously, she's some freak. Why are we encouraging her?” Tiffany asked snottily. “Don't tell me you actually like these... no class people. Well...”

'Freak... Freak... Freak...' her mind repeated as tears stained her cheeks, and dripped down to soak into her shirt.

“Well... I mean... No of course not... I mean. I'm a Northwest. And uh...” Pacifica stopped talking when Daphne stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Daphne wanted to confront her and her friends.

Wanted to yell at her for lying to her. Pretending to be accepting. She only agreed to tell Wendy, and Soos, and Stan, because of Pacifica's words. Telling her there was nothing wrong with her...

“Daphne...” Pacifica started before Daphne took off running towards the woods. 

AVAVA

Daphne sat by a tree her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms around her knees as she cried.

She was so close.

'That's what you get for thinking you can fit in.' Her mind spat at her.

She was a freak.

She always knew that she was. Her sister, and family? They hadn't done her any favors by lying to her. Only made it harder to be normal. 

Maybe it was time to be normal.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

It had been three weeks since Daphne had ran off into the woods the night of the sleep over, when she had returned that night, she had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. Hadn't come out since the next morning. Then after grabbing clothes, she had run upstairs to the attic and was locked in there most of the day.

Only around dinner time did she even answer the door when someone knocked on it, and came out. Though, Daphne was not the same as when she had entered,

Daphne had spent her time up in the attic with one of Mabel's sewing machines it seemed, and had worked desperately to alter her clothing. 

When Daphne walked out in a red skirt, and a black tank top. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail, that exited the back of the hat. It surprised everyone. Considering Daphne hadn't worn a skirt or dress since they were nine. Though maybe it was a slight lipstick that had thrown Mabel off the most. 

Clothing... alright. She got that. But Make-up? 

That was not her sister's thing.

If that hadn't been strange enough, it had continued every day. Though Daphne hadn't made clothes, obviously that was too much work, and had only borrowed outfits from Mabel, until Stan took her out for more clothes.

“Hey, Daph?” Mabel asked while Daphne was applying nail polish, her books seemed to be collecting dust, since Mabel hadn't seen her so much as crack one open, much less read one.

“Yeah?” Daphne answered while still working on her nails.

“Whatcha getting all dolled up for?” Mabel asked, curious, since Daphne was spending extra attention today on her looks.

“Gotta date tonight.” Daphne answered in a kind of weird sounding way.

“Pacifica? Wendy? Or you find someone else?” Mabel asked, curious about her sister's date.

“Those are girls, Mabel. I'm not a freak. I'm normal...” That strange strangled sounding voice again. “Alex is a boy that asked me out at the shack yesterday. I said yes.”

“But... You like girls, Daph.” Mabel just stared at her sister. People didn't just change all of a sudden. They didn't. Something happened. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened, Mabel. I'm just... normal now.”

AVAVA

“Dude, did I just walk past Daphne with some dude's tongue down her throat?” Wendy asked her as she entered the shack. 

“Yeah.” Mabel sighed. She could tell it was a big act. 

She could tell Daphne was almost gagging after the kisses. Could see her eyes shine a little less each time she did it.

“I thought she was into girls.” Wendy asked taking up her spot on the stool behind the counter.

“She is.” Mabel muttered, “Something happened a few weeks ago, and boom. She changed. Started saying she wasn't a freak anymore. That she was normal. Whatever normal is, that isn't normal. Daph like girls, darn it!”

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Each time she touches him she wants to cry.

Every time he kisses her, she wants to gag.

He doesn't smell right.

But she isn't a freak anymore. 

Is she?

No! 

She's normal now. And normal girls like boys.

Right?

Is she normal?

Is she accepted now?

Can't she relax now, and just be normal?

Is anything normal?

Could she be?

Maybe.

Maybe she'll learn to enjoy it. Learn to like it.

Maybe it's an acquired taste.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Pacifica had barely left her room since the night she was supposed to have slumber party with Mabel, and Daphne. The night she ruined everything. 

Why did she agree with Tiff? She liked Mabel and Daphne. And really liked Daph... like, more than she should. Maybe she was embarrassed to admit it to Tiffany... or her parents... alright, so she could barely even admit it to herself.

'I'm the worst person on Earth.' She thought to herself as she turned on her phone, which hadn't been on since she had left that night.

Many text messages from Mabel. All leaning towards the same thing.

Something was wrong with Daphne.

However, it wasn't the same as what she had imagined. 

She had expected damning words. Curses about how she should be ashamed of herself. Mabel asking, what kind of friend would say that. But no. It was all about how concerned Mabel was about Daphne, and how Daphne was now pretending to like boys. 

Worried about how Daph was saying she wasn't a freak anymore. How she wasn't gross...

All of this was her fault... she had to fix it, she thought as she got out of bed, hoping she could find Daphne. She needed to talk to her...

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

She was alone, sitting on the couch outside the shack. Her stomach was still turning from the make-out session an hour ago, Luckily Alex had to go, before she threw up in his mouth.

“Yo, Dip.” Wendy called, pulling Daphne's attention from the wooden planks on the pouch.

“Daphne.” Daphne responded. “I'm a girl. Just a... normal girl.”

“Don't give us that crap, girl.” Tambry came around the corner, where Wendy had come from. “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing's wrong.” Daphne muttered, thought inside she screamed that everything was wrong. Nothing was right! She wanted to just be herself.

“The hell it isn't. What's with this 'freak' crap? We told you, being a lesbian is alright...”

“It's gross! Freakish! I'm not an 'it'! I'm a girl! A girl! And girls are supposed to like boys. Right?” She was breathing faster. She was conflicted. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to be accepted. But she didn't want to live a lie. She'd lived a lie. Pretending to be a boy made things bad. Being a girl made things worse. Pretending to like boys... made her sick. “I'm... I just want... I'm a girl.” She sobbed out. 

“Daphne...” Another voice cut in. A voice she hadn't heard in weeks. The voice that finally broke her. After years of people trying to break her down. Trying to make her completely ashamed of what she was, and failing. This person finally broke her. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Tiffany and Amanda shouldn't have said anything like that. I should... you weren't meant to hear that.”

“Whoa, Blondie. Are you saying that you messed up Daphne? Called her a freak. Said she was gross?” Tambry looked over to Wendy. “Didn't you say this Northwest chick was the one that got Daph outta her bubble?”

“It's alright to like girls Daphne. It is. I just got scared that night... cause... I like you, and it's confusing. And I just panicked.” Pacifica blurted out, then stared down at the ground.

“Whoa, Blondie Northwest is into girls? Who next?” Tambry looked over to Wendy.

“Hush. Look, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Nothing at all.” Wendy said.

“I'm not gay. I'm normal.” Daphne muttered. She had to be normal.

Had to be accepted.

It was the only way she could live a normal life.

The only way Mabel could have normal friends.

Only if she were normal.

“Daphne. You're not normal. And you've never been a freak, until these past few days.” Mabel had finally come out... and now even she was calling her a freak. “Daphne. Going against who you are is freaky. You like girls. I know. I see it in your eyes. I FEEL it Daph. It hurts you to try to be 'normal' Wanna know why?”

'Yes!' She screamed in her head. She wanted to know so badly why it hurt to be normal. Why it made her sick. Made her want to cry.

“Because, being normal, for you, is to be gay. Is to like girls. Is to drool over Wendy, and Pacifica, and maybe Tambry too... I dunno what runs through your mind all the time. Normal for you, is to be who you are. Normal is... Dipper.” Mabel sat next to her, “If you have to go back to being my Broseph to be normal, so be it. But I'd rather you stay as my sister.”

“I'm normal?” She felt relief spread through out her entire body. Maybe she was normal. Maybe she was supposed to like girls... She looked over to Wendy and Tambry who nodded to her. Then her eyes moved over to Pacifica.

“You're normal too.” She heard Tambry whisper to Pacifica.

Not a freak?

“I'm not a freak?” Daphne asked.

“No!” Pacifica was the first to yell it out, followed by the rest. “And I'm not either.”

“No, neither of you are. Just normal, healthy, beautiful girls, who happens to like girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or give Kudos. Or just enjoy it. 
> 
> More is to come. Is not over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

'I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak.' She chanted in her head over and over, looking in the mirror. She didn't think that Wendy or Tambry would lie to her. But the words Pacifica's friends had said, still haunted her. Still hurt her.

'Whoever said, 'words can never hurt you,' lied through their teeth,' She thought to herself. And even though she knew that they were just words, she couldn't shake how they made her feel.

She felt like trash, garbage.

She felt gross.

Yeah, the words were taken back. 

She had found out that Pacifica had feelings for her, but that didn't change how she felt. She felt that if Pacifica did have feelings for her, she should have stood up to her friends. Should have told them that she wasn't a freak, or gross. She would have for Pacifica. Even now, after being hurt by her words. She would still stand up for Pacifica if needed. Because that was the kind of person she was.

'You're not a freak.' she said, looking into her reflection's eyes, then let out a big sigh, not feeling much better before walking out of the bathroom.

“Morning, Daph.' Mabel yawned passing her in the hallway. 

Mabel must've been up late, Daphne thought to herself, as she heard the bathroom door close behind her. Mabel was normally wide awake and on the go before she woke up. Daphne had been a bit surprised that Mabel was still curled up in bed. But shrugged it off to her twin staying up late doing something.

“Mornin', Dipper.” Stan grunted from the stove, making breakfast. “Sorry, meant, Daphne.”

“It's okay, Grunkle Stan.” Stan wasn't the best at remembering first things in the morning. Their first summer here, it had been 'You'; Daphne. And 'Other You'; Mabel. So remembering she was Daphne or Dipper, was better than 'You'. “Good morning.”

“So want the usual?” The usual consisted of scrambled eggs, cheese grits, and bacon, mixed together. With buttered toast.

“Sure, if you don't mind. But y'know, you don't have to.” Daphne said. It was nice that their Great Uncle wanted to, since he hadn't always been the most friendly person in the world. But she wanted him to know that he didn't have to.

“Oh no, last time I let one of you cook, I ended up vacuuming glitter out of the burners for a week. I don't even want to know what Mabel was cooking. I'm glad just it burnt up in the fire.” He laughed at the end. He was gruff, and rough around the edges. But the truth was, he wanted to do something as simple as cook them breakfast. He just wouldn't admit it. 

“Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to eating it either.” Daphne chuckled slightly, and realized it was the first time in three weeks that she had laughed, even if it was small.

“So, whatcha got planned for today?” the older man asked.

“Plan to visit a friend that I've neglected visiting. I need to apologize, for how I ran out on her.” Daphne said as her bowl was placed in front of her, then she began eating, just before Mabel bounced into the room.

AVAVA

Daphne walked through a path in the woods that wasn't far from the Shack. It actually had amazed her that no one had stumbled upon the place where she was heading. Or if they had, maybe they hadn't realized it was special. She gazed at the flora around her. Lovely flowers, of all colors littered the forest floor, instead of leaves. Daphne had never found out if some creature removed the fallen leaves or if they never fell.

Leaves that never withered and died... Now that wouldn't be something logical. Then again, not everything in Gravity Falls was logical.

Including the friend that she was going to meet.

She stepped into a clearing, near the base of the mountain that almost surrounded Gravity Falls Light shined in from above to dance and sparkle across the water that was encircled in stone. Spring time, was what always ran through Daphne's mind when she entered this place. 

No matter how hot it was, it always felt cooler here, as if this area was stuck in Spring.

“Dipper!” A voice seemed to come from all around her, and she smiled as the form of a young female formed in the middle of the clearing. At first it seemed as if moisture from all over the clearing had been drawn to the middle, until the form gave shape to a female of about Daphne's age. And in no time, the shape took on a solid form, then mimicked her coloring, though had her own unique features. She had never asked her if she appeared this way because of her, or if she actually looked like that in a human form. “I was so worried about you! You ran off, and never came back. I feared something happened to you.”

“I'm sorry, Aqua.” Daphne couldn't help but stare at the other female's form. It seemed while Aqua mimicked human appearance, she didn't care for clothing. So, when she visited, it was always to a sight of a nude female. Which Daphne wasn't complaining. And hadn't asked once, why the other female did it. “A lot happened.”

“I can see that. You do not look like a boy. Did you know that?” The sprite asked curiously, as she walked around Daphne, seemingly to inspect her.

“I did know. And it's okay to call me Daphne now. I... I told some people I was a girl.” She felt sheepish under the other female's smile.

“Oh that is wonderful! You are such a pretty girl!” The sprite clapped and giggled, which made parts of her body jiggle.

“Thank you, but I'm not. I mean. I'm alright, I guess. I wish I could look like you.” She said eyeing the other girl. Smaller bust than her's, but that wasn't a bad thing. Daphne assumed smaller breasts would be more comfortable. Tight, taunt, stomach, where her's wasn't flabby, but didn't have the definition that the other girl had. Everything about the other girl seemed flawless, and beautiful. The only real thing that showed the girl in front of her, wasn't 'normal' were her eyes. The whites of her eyes were blue, that surrounded an even darker blue for the iris, and then black water drop pupils.

Daphne hadn't thought to ask if there were others like Aqua, a flame for an iris, or maybe a leaf... or anything. It didn't seem polite to just ask. She wasn't yet sure about how one asked questions about different species, without sounding insulting.

“But I see nothing wrong with you, Daphne.” Those eyes seemed to look into her very soul. “You do not believe you are a beautiful girl, do you? I have seen many vein humans. Along with selfish, and egotistical ones. I've also heard about the humble ones, and the ones lacking self confidence... I had always thought they were a fantasy. Very interesting.”

Lacking self confidence. Yeah, that was her all day long. Then again, when you pretend to be something you are not, it's hard to have confidence in a self, that you tried to hide for so long. It was hard to see anything good in the person she'd been hiding. Most of her life, who she was had been rejected by others. 

She was Daphne. Nothing special about Daphne.

Dipper! Now there was a person. Dipper was courageous. A genius in his own right. Girls had thought he was cute, before they had found out who Dipper really was. Dipper had faced weird monsters, and creatures in the woods of Gravity Falls. 

Daphne? Daphne had been just hidden away in a corner, trying not to cry, because she didn't fit in anywhere. Because no matter how awesome Dipper was... Daphne would always be the end result.

“Daphne? Hello?” Daphne jumped when she realized that Aqua was calling her. 

“Sorry, Aqua. I was just lost in thought.” Daphne apologized.

“I can see that. Must have been important!” Aqua sounded excited... Actually. Aqua always sounded happy. Daphne wished she could feel that way. “So, since you didn't bring a towel, I guess you didn't come for a soak.”

“No... not today. I came by, because I realized I had just ran off, and left you to worry.” She looked up to the sprite. “Can you actually leave here?”

“Why couldn't I?” She asked curiously.

“Well I've never seen you around town. And sometimes in myths, or fairytales sometimes people are bound to an area. I figured since you were... water, that you'd have to stay near your springs.” Daphne explained.

“Oh yes, that was long long ago. I can go anywhere there is water. Long ago, houses and businesses didn't have an abundance of water, so I couldn't go too far. But now! Water is everywhere!” Then Aqua smirked a little. “And I'm always in town! I've seen you lots. But I don't always look like me now. So maybe you never noticed me.”

“I see. So, if you wanted to... you could go to someone's house and hang out?” Daphne asked.

“I suppose so, I mean, I've never done that before. But I don't see why I couldn't. Do you want me to come... hang out?” The sprite looked at her questioningly. 

“You've seen my sister, but... have you ever met her?” Daphne wondered, because whenever Mabel had come with her to the hot springs, Aqua had never appeared.

“I have seen her! She looks like so much fun. She comes here to the springs, and splashes a bunch! Looks like so much fun, I wanted to join in. But I didn't know if she would be like you. I didn't want to scare her. So, I stayed hidden.” She frowned a little, more sadness than she had ever seen on the sprite's face.

“But you have to...” Daphne started to tell the girl she needed to wear clothes to visit... then realized that she had been all through town. In clothing. “Aqua? Why are you always naked here?”

“Why? Because, this is my home. And it's more natural... to be natural in nature.” Aqua smirked a little. “And maybe because I knew you'd like it. So should we go hang out now?”

“Sure, I didn't have anything planned for today anyways. But you need to...” Daphne stopped as clothing materialized on Aqua. “Yeah that. Say. Do you need to think to stay solid, or if you like... go to sleep, will you turn back to water?”

“Hmm? Oh! No, I'll stay like this, until I change back. Even if I'm sleeping. So, you don't have to worry.” And with that it seemed there was nothing else to ask, as they started towards the town.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

'This is not stalking...' she found herself repeating to herself, yet again, as she followed Daphne, and another girl through town. 

Pacifica hadn't seen Daphne look as happy as she looked today, since her first Summer in Gravity Falls. It was nice to see her smile again, she just wished that she had been the one to make the other girl smile like that. 

She really had felt horrible for what had been said about Daphne. And she honestly did have feelings towards the brunet girl. So, maybe that was why she was following her around, trying to figure out who this other girl was, with the strange eyes.

“Oh, I just love this store!” The other girl spoke in an excited voice. A voice vaguely familiar, but she knew, that she had never seen this girl before.

“Yeah, they have a lot of stuff in there.” Daphne mentioned. She looked at the shop, it was an antique store, that sold a little of everything.

Pacifica couldn't help but be upset at the fact that this other girl was making Daphne smile. She wanted to be the one that made her smile.

Okay, so that was a new, and weird thought for the teen girl. Something that she could barely admit, but she felt it. And jealousy was overriding her embarrassment. She wanted to go over there and just grab Daphne, and pull her away from that other girl. She had known Daphne longer, and she was the first to find out that she was really a girl!

Then the jealousy faded as she thought about it.

Yeah, so she could go over there. And drag Daphne away. And it would upset Daphne. And take the smile off of her face... she couldn't do that to Daphne. It wouldn't be fair to ruin her day, because she was jealous.

Another weird feeling for the girl.

She was Pacifica Northwest! She got everything she wanted, when she wanted it.

But, this strange feeling she had... she couldn't take what she wanted at the expense of Daphne's feelings. 

So, she just went about what she had supposed to of been doing going to meet her... friends. Actually, today she had planned to set everything straight, and to be damned with what happened.

“Seriously! I didn't do that!” She heard another familiar voice, but this time she knew that weaselly voice from anywhere. Robbie Valentino. 

“The police said you beat up some fifteen year old girl.” She didn't know the guy's name, only he was standing with the other, male, members of the 'crew' that Wendy hung around with. 

“I'm telling you! It was Dip-Wad. He was talking out the mouth... and... he threw the first punch. So, y'know. I'm not just gonna sit there and take a hit from him. So I hit him back. And that's when people started making a big fuss.” The older teen lied. “I don't even know where the girl thing came into it.”

“Look, everyone is saying you beat up on a girl. I mean...”

“It's...”

“True!” Pacifica almost yelled as she stomped her way over to the older males. “Daphne is a girl!”

“Dipper...”

“Is Daphne you idiot!” Pacifica snarled, as she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. “And it didn't happen like that. You were kicking her in her stomach! Me and Mabel had to get you off of her.”

“Oh hell no, I”m not hanging around...” He started to run, only to be stopped by one of the other guys.

“Friend or no. Man, you beat up on a girl! No way you're gonna get away!” One of them tackled the other teen to the ground.

AVAVA

She had given up on meeting her friends after waiting for the police to show up to get Robbie. She had enough excitement for one day, and really didn't want anymore. Who could blame her? She had to listen to that greasy headed boy's threats about what he was going to do to her, and to that 'he-she' Dipper. So she really wasn't in the mood to confront her friends anymore.

Instead she had gone back to her house, and collapsed on the couch in her suit upstairs in the mansion. It was nice, she had her own little area, own living room, kitchen and even two spare rooms. She didn't even eat with her family anymore, not since she had started to learn to cook, she made her own meals. And while, at first, they were not like the staff made it. She was becoming better and better everyday.

-Bzzt-

Her phone buzzed, and vibrated across the table. 

'Hey! I thought you were gonna come to the mall today.' A text from Tiffany.

 

-Bzzt- Again her phone buzzed, a similar text from Amanda. She wasn't in the mood for either of them. 

Though her phone kept vibrating. 

-Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt- 

“Ungh!” She groaned at the phone continued it's riot on the table. She picked it up, deleting message after message. She didn't care.

'...Robbie's in...' was all she managed to see before the message deleted. It had been from Mabel, along with a few others that she hadn't noticed.

'Robbie's where?' She wondered to herself... did he get out on bail and go to The Mystery Shack? No... couldn't be. Mabel would have phone the police and not message her... It could be that Mabel found out Robbie was locked up.

But...

Why would she contact her? She assumed they were all mad at her, for upsetting Daphne. So she decided to call Mabel.

“Hello? PAZ! Didja hear? Someone found Robbie! His butt is in jail city! On his way to being someone's lady!” Mabel's voice was excited. She was fairly sure, the stuff you see in movies, didn't really happen in prisons. Yeah, so it was a bad place, but she was sure that things, like what happened in movies, were exaggerated.

“Yeah, I found him... Actually I saw him talking to the other guys from the group, and told them what he did to Daph, and well they held him until the police got there. I... uh... Might have told them Dipper was a girl though... I didn't have a choice.” Pacifica muttered, just now realizing that she had let out a secret that wasn't hers to let out.


	8. Chapter 8

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

 

Daphne stood in front of the door to the Shack, and had been standing there for a few minutes. 

She had been trying to figure out what was going to happen when she walked in, with Aqua in tow. 

Stan, she was sure wouldn't mind too much, he was used to Mabel's friends running in and out, and even now that it was only Candy, and now occasionally, Pacifica. She didn't think that he would be bothered... Then again, Mabel was straight.

Soos. Well he was just a carefree fun loving guy. So, at the very least, she wouldn't get any guff from him.

Wendy. Well, it seemed Wendy was more alright with Daphne, and her choices, than Daphne could have ever hoped for.

And unless you counted Waddles, that left one last person.

Mabel. Mabel was a doubled edged sword. She was Daphne's twin and best friend. But she could also be Daphne's worst nightmare, when it came to teasing. Though... of all the things Mabel had teased her about, this wouldn't be one. Oh sure, Mabel had teased her about Wendy, a few times. But more times than not, Mabel had encouraged her to tell Wendy how she felt. But there was always the chance that Mabel was feeling playful today.

“So... are we going to go in?” Aqua startled Daphne a little.

“Oh... sorry. Yes... I was just, y'know, lost in thought.” Daphne said as she hoped, either everyone would be alright, or napping. Though, the later, sounded impossible. She turned the handle opening the door, then lead Aqua in.

“Oh wow! This place looks so neat.” Aqua said as she looked at a few of the obviously fake display. “I didn't even know these things were out in the woods. And I live there!”

Daphne looked the the display that Aqua was currently at. It was something that her Great Uncle had obviously thrown together and was new. New enough, that it didn't even have a name plate. And she couldn't make heads or tails of what it was supposed to be. There was always the possible that it hadn't yet been finished.

“This is the... business part of the house... we can...” She shared a room with Mabel. 

'Shoot,' She thought to herself. Stan had warned her, that she would soon want privacy.

“Hey, Daph!” Mabel's voice came at the same time Wendy's did. “Sup, dudette”

“H-Hey... guys... this is Aqua. She's been my friend for a while...” Daphne felt really embarrassed about this, and she shouldn't. Aqua was just a friend. Nothing more! But she couldn't help but feel that way. “Aqua was the first... person... that I told that I was a girl, here in Gravity Falls...”

“Actually that is not true, Daphne.” Aqua's voice was soft, and sweet. “I figured it out, when you came to swim in my springs. Actually, kinda hard to not notice.”

“Yeah, Sissy's flotation devices are pretty noticeable when she's soaking in water.” Mabel's cheerful voice almost echoed through the gift shop, as Daphne's face turned red. Couldn't Mabel just not tease her... at least in front of new guests.

AVAVA

Daphne looked around her and Mabel's room, wondering if anything in the room was weird. Her and her sister did a lot of things that were strange, and vastly different from the norm. Though Aqua was from Gravity Falls... so maybe she wouldn't think anything was strange.

'Of course she'll thinking something is strange...' a little voice in her head commented.

'Everyone thinks you are, you know.' It continued, and she couldn't help but believe it.

She had spent her entire life, or at least most of it, pretending to be someone else. Desperately wanting to be someone, anyone, else. She didn't feel an attraction towards Aqua, well, not mentally. Physically, the female was very attractive. Though that didn't stop Daphne from being nervous around her. Even if Aqua never cared about her liking girls.

“Your sister has so much energy, and is so much fun.” Aqua broke the silence, causing Daphne to look up at her.

Daphne thought back to when Mabel had almost dragged Aqua through the Shack to look at various things. Aqua, seemed very pleased to be getting a tour, and seemed excited. Though Daphne was a bit embarrassed by the fact that Wendy, and Mabel, kept saying how Aqua was the first friend that she'd ever brought home.

“Sorry about her dragging you around.” Daphne muttered looking down at the floor.

“No, it was exciting I had a lot of fun.” Then she paused a moment. “Daphne?”

“Y-Yeah?” her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

“Are you alright, you seem different than usual. Not entirely your normal upbeat self.” Aqua almost sounded concerned. Daphne was she that the other female was concerned, she just hadn't known Aqua to be anything other than curious, and whimsical.

“I. Well. I don't have too many friends. Actually, except for Wendy, and my sister, and... well I guess that's all of them, besides you.” She left out Pacifica, because she wasn't entirely sure that she forgave the blonde yet or not. She still felt hurt about the whole ordeal. “And usually new friends, don't stay friends long, once they find out that I'm a girl.”

“So very few friends.” Aqua said softly. “But good friends. Wendy and your sister. They seem like they'd do anything they could for you. And of course, I would do anything I could to help you. But what about that Pacifica girl? You used to mention her before.”

“Oh... well, that's a long story.” Daphne sighed, and started to explain what happened.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Pacifica sat outside the Mystery Shack, waiting to see if Daphne would come out to talk to her. 

Pacifica had spent the last few days following her and her new friend around, and even she was starting to feel a little stalker-ish. The normal little voice that had been trying to make what she was doing seem okay, had finally decided that she was being a stalker.

Maybe following Daphne and her friend back to the woods, and spying on them both naked in the hotsprings had pushed that little voice too far. All she knew was that she had to talk to Daphne. Not even wanted to.

No.

She had to.

Needed too.

It had been too long since she had even talked to the girl. Which had once, not been a problem. She remembered weeks, and months going by without Daphne being around. Thought, for the life of her, she couldn't recall what she had done. Had she just sat there with her friends, or in her room, and just allowed time to flow by... She couldn't remember.

She took a deep breath before standing up.

Mabel had said that she would talk to Daphne, and convince her to come out. 

Seemed like the plan didn't go so well, since she was still waiting. 

So, there didn't seem to be much reason to just sit there, like an idiot.

“Pacifica, wait.” Daphne's voice called as she had started down the steps, causing her to stop. “I... You came to see me?”

“Uh yeah...” She turned to look at the person of her affection, even if it wouldn't be returned. 

'Daphne,' she sighed as she thought about the girl standing before her. 

Pacifica noticed that Daphne looked weary, and guarded. Then again, Pacifica could hardly blame her for that. 

“I... I wanted to talk.” She started.

“I accepted your apology already, Pacifica.” Daphne, while she looked guarded, her voice was still firm.

“Yeah... I know that.” Pacifica paused a moment, wondering just how she should say what she wanted too.

“Even though I did, it still hurt me. I trusted you, y'know.” Daphne rubbed her elbow with her other hand. “I decided to tell people I was a girl, because you said... said it was alright for me to like girls. Then...”

“I know. I'm sorry!” She almost sobbed. “I was scared. You know what that's like, right? Worried about someone finding out that you like girls... That's not true really. I don't like girls. I like you...”

“What?” Daphne took a step back. 

“I like you, okay. I was afraid to admit it that night. Afraid to admit it when Tambry and Wendy told us nothing was wrong with us. And I'm very, very, afraid to admit it now. But I have too.” She was shaking due to the effort to not cry. “You've been with that other girl, and I needed to say something to you, so you know. Before I don't have that chance anymore.”

“Other... You mean Aqua?” Daphne giggled a bit before her face straightened back up. “Aqua, is nice, and beautiful. But... We are way too different. But... you like me? When... When did this happen?”

“Uh... well. About halfway through your first summer here.” Pacifica's eyes looked down to the wooden step she was standing on, “But something didn't feel right about it, so I tried ignoring it. But it got harder and harder to ignore. Which lead me to following you into the woods that afternoon, and finding out you were a girl. Then it just clicked, y'know. What felt wrong, didn't feel wrong. I didn't have feelings for a boy, or a girl. I had... no... I have feelings for you. Doesn't matter if you're Dipper or Daphne.”

“I...” Daphne seemed at a loss for words.

Pacifica moved up the steps, and took Daphne's hand in hers. 

“Please... I know I was mean to you. And I didn't stand up for you, Daphne. And I know I don't deserve it, but please... can we... try... y'know... giving this a chance?”

“This?” Daphne just looked down to their joined hands, then back up at her face. “Y-You mean... L-Like... uh... b-being a couple? Like, normal couple, type, thing?”

“If you want.” She couldn't believe she had said all that, couldn't believe that she was saying all this. But she knew if she didn't now, she might never get a chance.

“Uh... I guess. I mean, I've never done anything like this...” Daphne stopped talking when she was interrupted by a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

 

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne sat in class, her head down on her arm, looking out the window. She watched as the leaves fell from the branches of the trees. How the leaves fluttered on the breeze before lightly touching down to the ground. Autumn. Fall. Really didn't matter what you called it, because it meant that her summer was over. School had restarted. And her and her twin sister, had left Gravity Falls.

Left their great uncle's, or Grunkle's, shop of oddities. Left the friends they had made summers before. Left a place they truly loved to be. Back to Piedmont, California. Back to the suburbs. Back to normal life.

She sighed as she thought about the strange mysterious town, and all it's magic, and strangeness. 

Mostly, she thought about a certain blonde haired girl that she had also left behind.

Her and Pacifica had started a relationship, and it wasn't actually bad, as she had first imagined it would be. Not that Daphne didn't like her. She had just imagined that there would be so many hoops to jump through. So much that would have to be done. In reality, it was actually laid back, and easy to do. 

While being a 'couple' in public wouldn't be an option. Not just for Pacifica, but for Daphne as well, since she didn't want the whole town knowing, that not only was she a lesbian, but also now in a relationship with the town's very own heiress.

She sighed again, and closed her eyes. 

It was Friday, and her last class. Her class work done, she had nothing else left to do but sit there and think. And she really didn't want to think about what she had left behind.

Yes. It made her happy.

But it also made her sad. Because it might be months before she'd see the little town, and her 'girlfriend' again.

So, she just closed her eyes, and let her mind wander.

AVAVA

“Daph.” A voice called to her, and she waved her arm towards the sound.

“Go 'way,” she muttered at whatever voice/person would dare disturb her sleep.

“C'mon, Daph. Mrs. Muller says that I need to get you out the class room.” The voice sounded vaguely like her sister.

“Why?” She huffed.

“'Cause, she want to lock up, and go home. And she can't. Not with you sleeping at your desk.”

She opened her eyes, and stared out the window for a moment, before sitting up. The class was empty, save for her, Mabel, and Mrs. Muller. She sighed and grunted, as elegantly as she could. Which wasn't at all, before pulling herself up from the desk, to shoulder her book-bag, and followed her sister to the student parking lot.

“Long night?” Mabel asked, as they walked out the double doors.

“Yeah. Talked to Paz, until one.” She yawned, and stretched.

“That's getting to be a normal thing... but y'know, you do need rest, Sis.” Mabel elbowed her softly in the arm. 

Yeah, Mabel was concerned with her health, and sleeping habits, but she was also happy for her as well. And that was what made her sister so great. 

Yeah, okay.

So, her sister was like a wart sometimes. And groped her often enough to be be creepy.

But Mabel was her groping wart, and she couldn't bare to lose her.

“Yeah, it's becoming more normal. Pacifica has home school classes, and piano lessons. And family crap she has to do. So, her days are mostly taken up. Except mornings, since the teacher doesn't get there til noon, but we're in school... so that doesn't help any.”

Daphne looked over to a group of students not far them them, who were talking and looking their way. Of course, her paranoid side had to kick in, and wonder if they were talking about her.

“Yeah, they are.” Mabel said, as she opened the passenger door, and got in. “I heard a few people talking, most of the school didn't even know you were a girl. Turns out, my info on why the girls hated you was wrong. It seems, that maybe... just maybe, it was only the girls I knew, that knew you were a girl, that hated you. So... yeah.”

“What?” Daphne asked as she got into the driver's seat. She didn't feel like driving, but Mabel had failed her test twice already, and was currently studying for her third shot. The hands on test, Mabel passed. She just choked during the written portion. “But... you said.”

“I know... I know... But, I did find out, that most girls avoided you, because they were embarrassed to approach you. Too shy, I mean. They saw you as a sensitive intelligent guy.” Mabel patted her shoulder, and strangely it wasn't helping. This entire time. All the talking behind her back. All the looks and glances. All the laughing, and snickering... hadn't been what she thought. “And now, they are kinda shocked that you're... y'know... a girl.”

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Up each morning at six am. 

Light breakfast, so light it was almost nonexistent.

Exercise at seven, something to obliterate what little she had just consumed. 

Shower, at eight, forty-five. Pretty much the high point of her morning. Since she wasn't being yelled at. Talked down to. Or ignored, when the first two weren't happening.

Study, from nine, thirty to eleven. Even though the teacher didn't arrive until noon. She still had to study.

Lunch, which would be light again from eleven to eleven thirty. 'Have to keep up that figure, or not boys will be interested,' Her mother usually would say, if she wanted something else, that wasn't on the 'approved' list.

School work Eleven thirty to four pm. Basically, her teacher coming in and reviewing everything she had just done. Rereading everything she had just read. 

Piano practice, four pm to five.

Dinner at five thirty, the only meal that wasn't light. Well not as light as the others.

After dinner varied from day to day. Sometimes she would be introduced to business partner's and their sons. An obvious fix up in her mind. Or would study more. Or practice the piano more. Maybe she'd swim, something that if given the chance, she'd do every time. It was exercise but it was fun, and relaxing. 

Then Shower, and in her room by eight.

That was Pacifica's normal daily routine.

There were no changes in the weekends.

There were no teacher planning days.

Holidays? Didn't mean anything, not to her parents.

Her scheduled, was like a brick wall. Unchanging, and unfeeling.

At least, until this last Summer.

When she and Daphne Pines entered into a secret relationship. Secret from her parents, 'friends' and social peers. The Pines' family knew, and approved. Wendy, the cashier at the Mystery Shack approved, her friend Tambry.... the list went on, about who knew, and approved. But the list of who didn't know and, she was sure wouldn't, approve was even longer.

Since this last Summer, her schedule did change a bit.

Eight pm, text/message/call Daphne, talk until falling asleep between nine pm, and one am, depended on how tired they were. Quite easily the highlight of every day so far.

AVAVA

Again.

Wake up.

Breakfast.

Exercise.

Shower.

Stud... 

“Pacifica. Your Father and I would like to talk to you.” Her mother had walked into her room, as she was opening one of her work books. This was strange, to say the least. They hadn't even interrupted her studying to let her know about an uncle's passing.

Pacifica closed her book and followed her mother into her father's study. She didn't exactly know what her father did, other than owning companies. She had never been told, and never really cared much to know. 

“Pacifica, I have recently thought about your schedule, and realized a mistake has been made.” Her father said after he finished writing whatever it was that he was writing.

Finally, he's going to give me some free time. Maybe they've noticed how stressful everything is for me, and will give me a bit of breathing room. I can't wait to tell Daphne.

“Yeah, it's come to my attention that you're going to be getting you're diploma soon. And of course, we've neglected looking into Universities, to continue your studying.” Her father looked at her, with an unfeeling look. “I know it's a lot, but you're getting older, and sometimes when you get older. You have to better manage your time...”

She didn't even listen to the rest. She just nodded and agreed until she was excused to return to her studies.

It wasn't a break.

It was just to put more of a work load on her... 

This wasn't fair.

This wasn't fair at all.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

“So, were going to be gone for three months.” Their mother said over the dinner table. 

“We considered bringing you girls with us, but it would be too long to go without school. And we know Daphne would do her school work, and Mabel you would pester Daphne, until she did yours too, so you could go off exploring.”

That would be an understatement. Their parents would be going to England for some big corporate case. Them both being lawyers for the same company. Either it was a corporate case, or some kind of deal that involved lawyers. Either way, it would have their parents out of the country for three months.

“Sorry girls, but your mother's right. So, what we are going to do, is leave a debit card here, in Daphne's care.” Her father added when he saw the look in Mabel's eyes. Mabel then rolled her eyes. “You girls are old enough to watch yourselves. Make your own meals and everything.”

“Yeah dad, we can do that. No problamo. Say... about that card...” Mabel started.

“It's to be used for food, and essentials Mabs.” Daphne said, interrupting her sister.

“I think it would be alright if you girls had a bit of spending money, for clothes... going to the movies, or something. But Daphne is in charge of the card. You both know if you girls want something, and ask for it. Your father and I usually agree, if it's within limits. So, we're trusting you Daph, and Mabs.” Her mother said before gathering her plate up to take to the kitchen.

AVAVA

Their parents had left that morning, a long with another conversation about trust with the card. Mostly, she assumed it was just that this was the first time that they had been away from their parents, or family members, and they were a bit nervous. But didn't want to say they were nervous about leaving them

She was about to text Pacifica when her phone vibrated. A bit early for her to text, maybe she got some free time.

Paz<3 [Hey Daph. How are you?]

[Hey Pazzy. I'm good. How about you? Are you alright?]

Paz<3 [I'm alright now. The address you gave me, in Piedmont. That's the right address still right?]

[Yeah. Why?]

Paz<3 [I was thinking about sending something. Just wanted to make sure it arrived to you, and not someone else's house.]


	10. Chapter 10

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Daphne Pines [You know, you don't have to send anything.]

[I do. I really need to. Please, it's important to me.]

Daphne Pines [Alright Pazzy.]

She absolutely loved it when Daphne called her Pazzy. She didn't even know why. Maybe because she had spent her entire life in a structured environment, that a little chaos made her feel special. She put her phone back into her purse, and continued through the mall. 

Pacifica hoped that Daphne wouldn't be upset. But there wasn't any real choice anymore. She had to do...

“Hello. You are that girl. Pacifica, right?” The voice sounded very familiar. 

She looked up at the person who had spoken to her. She had long brown hair, that reached about middle of her back. Almost flawless milky complexion, except a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, and over the bridge of her nose. She looked about her height, which was about five foot five inches. And couldn't weigh anymore than her. The only odd feature had to be the other girls eyes. Light blue where the whites should be, a darker blue iris, and little black water drops for pupils. 

This was that girl that Daphne was hanging around with. 

Aqua.

“Yeah. You're Daphne's friend, right?” Pacifica asked.

“Oh yes! We are best of friends... But I miss her so, when she goes home.” The strange eyed girl sighed. “But, I guess she must go home sometimes. Hopefully, Summer will arrive swiftly.”

“I'm actually going to be... sending... something to Daphne. I could send a letter from you, if you want.” She offered. Though she didn't know why. Even if Daphne said that her and this Aqua girl, were too different. Pacifica still felt as if she were a rival of some sort, yet at the same time. This girl seemed so innocent and trusting. It was hard to not feel comfortable around her. And Pacifica was looking for a reason to not trust her.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne eagerly awaited at the house. Mabel had wanted to go the mall with friends, so she had went to the gas station to get money out for Mabel. Since it was something mom and dad would have done, since Mabel had done her school work, and it was Friday afternoon. But instead of joining Mabel, like she normally would have. She was waiting at home

Whatever Pacifica sent was supposed to be here today. Pacifica wouldn't tell her what it was. And no matter how many times she had told Pacifica that she didn't have to send her anything, the other girl would just reply that she had too. That she needed to. Even once she had apologized, for some odd reason.

“Alright,” she said to herself as she got up. “Waiting out here on the steps, and talking to yourself isn't getting this package here any faster. Maybe I'll go for a swim, and it'll be here when I get out.”

Seemed like a good idea. 

The best way to get over waiting for something, was to occupy your time.

Plus, she liked swimming, and she didn't know how many more days she'd have left before it got too cold to swim.

Back in her room, she put on her bathing suit, which consisted of a pair of male swim trunks, and a sports bra with a t-shirt. Even if she was more comfortable with being a girl, she just hadn't had time to go get a female swimsuit. 

Mabel had tried to drag her along for a new swimsuit, and of course she wanted to go to approve of one. Mabel was just that sort of sister. Daphne loved it. But she didn't really see a point in getting one.

Fall was about over. So she wouldn't be swimming anymore. She might get taller during the winter, so getting a new swimsuit that might not fit when she needed it, would be a waste.

AVAVA

Finally getting herself out of her own mind, and having made it to the pool.

Daphne relaxed as she floated on her back in the warm sun. She let out a sigh.

'This is nice,' she thought to herself.

'Mabel's off with friends. Mom and dad are overseas. No one to come and disrupt her relaxation...' 

She moved from floating on her back to casually swimming from one end of the pool to the other. Something that kept her fit in the Summer and Spring. And early Fall.

She would always swim in Aqua's hot springs. It was pretty large to be undiscovered in the forest, though not big enough to wonder how it hadn't. Daphne just chalked it up to some Gravity Falls weirdness thing, as to why it hadn't been discovered.

Aqua. How she missed her friend. 

Aside from Mabel, and her parents. Aqua had been the first friend that accepted who she was.

Then again, she had accepted Aqua was a sprite... or pixie... or... she didn't exactly know what Aqua was, only that she was made of water. An elemental then?

She shook her head, as if to shake out her useless musings. No point in dwelling on what she was. All that mattered about Aqua was that she was one of her dearest friends. What she was didn't matter.

'Just swim, and relax.' She thought to herself. 'Left arm. Right arm. Left arm. Right arm. Left...'

It wasn't very relaxing is she had to keep reminding herself to just relax.

It wasn't easy for Daphne to just clear her mind when she was alone.

For a girl who always complained that it wasn't quiet enough to think. That complained that other people got in the way. She had grown accustomed to Mabel's ramblings, and it had become normal. Actual quiet.

What she had wanted when she studied, or was working on some problem, even investigating some mystery.

She finally had it, and it was deafening. 

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

She checked the address on her phone again, before looking out at the house that the cab had brought her too. 

She wasn't conceited. But she had always imagined Daphne and Mabel's house to be kind of like the Mystery Shack. That it would be plain, or well... like the Shack. Not that she cared, she just hadn't expected the large two story house, in the suburbs. With a well maintained yard, and almost perfectly square hedges. Or the newer car in the driveway.

It was nothing like the Shack. 

Did that make her vein? Maybe she was... her parents had filled her head with too many falsehoods. And the fact that the her town, was a smaller hunting town. Since she had never let her town, she had believed what her parents had told her. 

There were rich people, like them

Then there were poor people, like the people in town.

“This is the right address, right Miss?” The driver asked, obviously she had taken a moment too long to look over the place.

“Huh... oh, yes... yes. I was expecting... something different.” Pacifica said, opening her purse.

“Different? You're in the suburbs. Nothing's really different here.” The driver laughed kindly. 

She paid her fare, which wasn't as much as she imagined, since it had seemed far away from the train station. But that could have been due to all the new things there was to see. 

She finally realized just how sheltered her life really was. And that by running away, she had finally taken her first real step into the outside world.

The driver helped get her suit cases, and items out of the trunk, before asking her again, if she was sure this was the right address. Even gave her his card, with his number on it, if she needed a cab again. Friendly people

The only cab company in Gravity Falls, was ran by a grumpy old man. And she heard that he over charged, because he was the only one in town. She didn't know. Hadn't ever needed a cab before.

She grabbed her suitcases, and drug them up the sidewalk leading to the front door.

'I hope Daphne's home...' Something that she hadn't thought of for her trip. 'What if her parents make me leave? Or they call mine? This is during the school year... so...'

She hadn't thought this through...

But, there was no point in turning back now, she'd already come this far.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the doorbell.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne sat up quickly, having been startled by a sound. She had only closed her eyes for a second, or so she thought. She had been having a nice dream, where she was back in Gravity Falls, lounging by the hot springs. Mabel, Tambry, Wendy, and Pacifica were there. And obviously Aqua since it was her home

She looked around.

Nothing.

Maybe she dreamed the sound?

Couldn't be. Something had to of woken her up.

When her phone started ringing she wondered if it was what had woken her up. She stopped wondering and picked it up. It was Pacifica. 

“Hello, Pazzy.” She smiled as she answered. It was early in the day for Pacifica to be calling. Maybe she was curious if the package had arrived or not.

“Hey Daphne, are you... at home? Or...” Pacifica asked.

“Oh, I'm home. I dozed off by the pool.” she answered as she got up and went into the house. Through the kitchen door. “I'm about to see if the package arrived now.”

“Oh... uh... yeah... um. Okay, don't freak out. Alright?” Pacifica said, causing Daphne to smile.

“Why? What did you send?” Daphne asked as she opened her front door, and stared out at Pacifica

With suitcases. 

“Uh... me?” Pacifica said, and her voice over the phone said the same thing, only about a couple milliseconds off.

“You...” It took her brain a bit longer to actually register what was going on. And when it finally did. It argued that it wasn't possible.

Because there was no way Mr. and Mrs. Northwest had allowed Pacifica to shrug off her school work to visit a 'common' person.

Yet... there she was. With suitcases in tow.

“Hello Daphy.” Pacifica smiled at her. And Daphne's brain was still trying to make sense of everything.

“Pazzy!” An almost ear shattering screech escaped her own mouth as she grabbed her girlfriend, and pulled her into a hug. She had thought that she would have to wait seven more months to see Pacifica, in person, again. “I dunno why you are here, but I am so glad to see you.”

“I've missed you too.” Daphne finally let go.

“C'mon, lets get your stuff inside.”


	11. Chapter 11

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

Tad bit shorter than it was supposed to be, but here is the next chapter. Hope it holds you over a while. I have a LOT to catch up on. And corrections, and moving stories from my other account here. So... Yep.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

'What a long day,' Mabel thought to herself as she got out of her friends car. At least her friends didn't comment about how she failed the driving test, twice. Like Daphne did. 

Mabel knew Daphne only had the best intentions, and Mabel was sure her sister wasn't making fun of her. She'd even offered to help with the test portion. But it wasn't the test portion, it was the situation. It made her all scared/nervous. Even though she knew there was no reason to be. It was just the word 'test' freaked her out.

“Thank's, Allie. See you at school on Monday, if I don't see you before.” Mabel said as she took her bags out the backseat of her friends car.

“No probs, Bella.” Allie called. 'Bella' is what Allie decided to call her. But that was Allie, she liked to be different. That would explain her, weirder than Mabel's, clothes. Allie always looked like someone shot her with different colored paint balls. But that was just Allie, being Allie. She wasn't going to say anything to her about it. Allie never said anything about her eccentric tastes.

She made the short walk from the driveway, to the front door, and let herself in.

“I'm home Daphers!” Mabel called as she walked in.

No reply.

Hmm. 

'Maybe she's napping. Time to wake her up, Mabel style.' She smirked as she crept to her sister's room. If she had of been thinking, she might have noticed the suitcases in the corner. Or maybe she would have noticed the water running in the shower, of the bathroom that she had passed.

Nope.

She was too intent on scaring the heck out of her sister.

She slowly made it to the blanket lump on the bed.

'3'

'2'

'1' 

“RRRAAAAWWRRRRR!!!” Mabel yelled while grabbing the lump under the blanket.

“EEEIIIIIIII!” The blanket yelled, and sounded... well... not like Daphne.

Then the blanket was tossed off, revealing a blonde, scooted all the way back to the headboard, her eyes wide.

Not just any blonde...

“Pacifica!?” Mabel asked.

“MABEL!? What the Hell?” Pacifica was still panting, and seemingly trying to catch her breathe.

“I... I thought you were... I mean. I though Daphne was...” Mabel was confused. “I... jeez, I'm sorry Pacifica.”

Then Daphne comes in, shampoo in her hair still, towel barely wrapped around herself, brandishing Mabel's curling iron. Looking wildly around the room, before just looking back and forth between Pacifica and her sister. And Mabel wondered if slightly... how Daphne planned to use that curling iron as a weapon.

“You tried to scare me didn't you?” Daphne asked, as she lowered her makeshift weapon.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne was still taking in the entire story.

Pacifica had ran away, because of all the stress. Had taken a train, and a cab here to hide from her parents.

Her overbearing parents that had to know what she was doing, almost every second of the day...

Her parents that are probably looking for her at this very moment.

Maybe about to bust through their front door.

But she couldn't help it, she was glad to see Pacifica. And her parents were controlling, and selfish. Pacifica had her entire life to plan things, but she was only going to be a teen girl, a short time. So, she didn't plan on doing the 'right thing' like she would have normally done, and called the other girl's parents. That would just make things worse.

Actually, telling them might make them try to blame her and Mabel for kidnapping their daughter. So yeah, she didn't plan on calling them. 

Not any time soon.

AVAVA

Currently Pacifica was curled up in her bed sleeping again. Maybe after having prayed Mabel wouldn't come 'wish he sweet dreams'. Mabel was helping her cook in the kitchen. Their first thought was to order out. Then she and Mabel had talked about it. 

When was the last time Mabel had an actual home cooked meal? One that wasn't prepared by a hired chef? Had she ever experienced meals cooked from other countries? Well, that last one would be a question for another day, since Mabel decided on Spaghetti. Because... Mabel loved it. The only thing she loved more than Spaghetti, was pancakes. And Daphne argued that she didn't wanna have to clean up the flour and mess, because her loving sister, wouldn't clean it up.

So, they were making Spaghetti. Well, Mabel was.

She was making the garlic, cheese bread. 

Not that it was difficult. But Mabel, had a hard time focusing on what she couldn't see. If it's out of sight, it's out of mind for Mabel. So, while she was a wonderful cook. She couldn't bake anything without either watching the clock, or burning whatever it was.

“So... You want me to like... y'know. Sleep over at a friends house?” Mabel asked as she stirred the sauce.

“No, why would I want you to do that?” Daphne asked, as she sprinkled the cheese over the garlic buttered bread.

“Well, y'know. You're here. Pacifica's here.” Mabel looked over at her. “You two are dating...”

Daphne just looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question. What was her sister getting at?

“C'mon... Daph... please don't make me say it...” Mabel whined.

“I seriously don't...” She just stared.

“Sex! Do you want me to leave so you and Pacifica can have sexy time?” Mabel blurted out, before turning a shade of red, only rivaled by the red in her cheeks at the moment. Or she assumed, since she couldn't actually see her own cheeks.

“W-W-What!? N-No!” She sputtered. “No, no no... I mean... Maybe one day, but we are barely kissing, Mabel!”

“Well I didn't know!” Mabel almost shouted, then covered her mouth, maybe remembering there was a guest.

“C'mon, Mabs. I tell you everything! Don't you think that I'd have told you... if... well... you know!” Daphne kept her focus on the garlic bread. Since at the moment, she couldn't bare to look at her sister. For fear that if she did, she'd explode from the sheer embarrassment.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

 

( ATTENTION )

The words appeared on the screen of the television. 

“Attention: Live News out of a small town in Oregon. Pacifica Northwest, daughter of billionaires, Preston, and Priscilla Northwest, was abducted some time yesterday.” The news reporter's voice comes over the television's speaker.

“Now, Mr. Northwest, I have a question. How do you know your daughter was abducted? No ransom note was left. Clothing was packed, and funds removed from her personal account, in the sum total of...” he reporters voice seemed a bit muffled as she pressed the device in her ear closer to her head, “Is this amount correct? You sure?” She clears her throat. “Well, the total doesn't matter, only that it's a lot.”

“Of course they didn't leave a note.” She heard her father say. Lacing any kind of real emotion. For once she wished that he's seem to car. Show a little concern. “They are trying to figure out what they can squeeze out of me. What else could this be, other than some people not knowing their place in the world. Wanting what they shouldn't have.”

Pacifica didn't think that her father could sound more snobbish, if he tried.

“Well. Couldn't it be possible that your daughter ran away?” The reporter asked.

“Unthinkable! A Northwest doesn't run away. What reason would she have to run away? She wanted for noth...” her father's voice cut out, as the television went black.

“What a blowheart.” Mabel muttered tossing the remote onto the couch. “You'd think he'd be all emotional. I mean, if he really thought his daughter was kidnapped. Maybe pleading with the kidnappers to return you safe. That he'd pay anything to see his daughter home.” Mabel makes a rude noise before sitting down in the recliner. “Instead it looks and sounds like he's treating this like a mild annoyance.”

She couldn't argue with Mabel there. Her father didn't actually seem to care, beyond what he might have to spend. Pacifica also wondered if he would have paid, had she been abducted. Would he have paid, or was there a set price he wouldn't go over? Hard to tell with her father. In his eyes, everything had a price.

AVAVA

Pacifica had spent the next two days bored. She had arrived on Saturday, and that had been well and good. But, when Monday rolled around, Daphne and Mabel had school, and she couldn't go with them. Obviously, Piedmont was not like Gravity Falls when it came to schools.

Back home, she was able to visit, and even sit in on classes with her friends, if her tutor didn't show up, or couldn't. SO her parents had allowed her to sit in on classes every now and again, so she would still be learning. 

Here in Piedmont, it seemed the schools were kinda like a Government building. Metal detectors, random backpack, and locker searches. It seemed like they were afraid the kids might try to blow up the school or something.

Then again, with the amount of shootings that have happened in the past. Maybe they were just trying to be safe. She didn't know.

All she knew.

Was...

That...

She...

Was...

Bored!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

A little short and Choppy, but hey, I've been uber busy.

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne stretched while standing next to her car, in the school parking lot, waiting for her sister to finally show up. She knew that her sister had plenty of friends, and had to be 'social'. Which is why she never complained about waiting. Normally, it wouldn't even bother her at all. But that was normally.

Today? 

Today, she couldn't wait to get home, and for once it wasn't because she wanted to do her homework. 

She wanted to see how Pacifica was doing. Her first day alone seemed to have proved difficult. 

Daphne hadn't expected Pacifica to get easily bored. 

'Poor, Pazzy.' She thought to herself. Pacifica hadn't ever had real freedom. Except, here and there, during their youths. However, it seemed that freedom dwindled down to pretty much nothing as she got older.

Daphne had showed Pacifica her enormous movie collection, so hopefully that entertained her for a good bit of the day.

And there was the pool. She could have went swimming.

'Stop worrying,' she thought to herself. 'Pacifica's not a baby. She can take care of herself. You're just worrying over nothing.'

“Okay, Daphodil. We're ready to be homeward bound.” Mabel called when she was about two cars away in the parking lot.

“Pretty early today, Sis.” Daphne said looking at her cellphone.

“Of course. Sisterella. You've got someone waiting for you.” A smirk spread across her sister's face. Though it didn't seem mischievous. “I just thought, I'd cut it short. Y'know, before Paz turned into a pumpkin.”

Mabel was a social butterfly, but she was also kindhearted. Daphne should have known her sister would hurry, as best she could. But she had been caught up thinking about Pacifica. 

That had been happening a lot lately.

“C'mon, Sister-O-Mine. Homeward!” 

AVAVA

Daphne got out of the car, after Mabel had already started towards the house.

“Hey, you smell something?” Mabel asked, stopping in her tracks.

“Hmm?” Daphne did notice something smelled weird. Kinda like someone was grilling, and not doing a very good job of it. “Maybe someone forgot something on the grill?”

Then Daphne noticed the windows to the house were open, and that the closer they got to the house, the stronger the smells was.

“Daph, is it getting stronger...?” Mabel started, then looked over to Daphne. “You don't think...?”

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
( A Few Hours Before )  
VAVAV

Pacifica was bored. Had been for a while. She'd noticed that while Daphne and Mabel were at school, she was left with nothing to do. 

For as long as she could remember, she had wished that she had some free time. Some alone time. She would have almost given anything to just be alone. But now that she was alone, and had free time. She wasn't exactly sure how to use it. She didn't want to tell Daphne that she was bored. It might make her think that she didn't appreciate staying there. And she couldn't ask Daphne to stay home. School was important to Daphne, and she couldn't take that away.

She had tried watching a couple of the movies. Only to lose interest about half way through. None of them seemed to interest her. She was sure that if she looked through them, she could find one to watch. But there were so many. A task that was overwhelming. At least to her.

Strange right?

A simple task, such as picking out a movie, being too much for her. After not having free time allotted to her, how was he supposed to pick out a movie? She didn't even know what she liked.

Games didn't seem to be her thing either. She couldn't figure any of them out. All she managed to do, was die. And that was getting old fast.

Maybe she could cook something. Lunch for Daphne, Mabel, and herself.

She had seen the cooks do it. Had watched Mabel and Daphne do it.

How hard could it be?

AVAVA

A little voice in her head was telling her that it could have been worse.

'Could have been worse?' She thought, and wondered how it could have been worse.

'The entire house could have burned down, instead of burning a single pan. And... whatever you were supposed to be cooking.' The little voice seemed to be tittering with laughter... if it could laugh... and wasn't part of her imagination. Never, the less, it still infuriated her, even if she knew that it wasn't real.

'It was hamburgers! Don't play stupid...' She stopped mid-sentence, realizing that not only was she talking to herself. She was actually arguing with herself.

'Calm down.' She urged herself.

She eyed the smoking pan on the stove, that had been turned off, even if it was way too late.

'Note to self: High, does not mean cook faster.' She thought.

“Okay now. One of these buttons... Aha!” She finally exclaimed as she found the switch that turned on the exhaust fan, over the stove. 

The exhaust fan was working. Well, it was removing new smoke, and low smoke. However, it wasn't really getting the smoke already at the ceiling. 

“Alright... lets see. Windows! Doors!” She thought aloud. All she had to do was open the windows and doors. And the smoke would leave on it's own. 

Right?”

After she had opened windows, including ones on the second floor, since it seemed her failure had to spread up the stairs. She took the pan outside, and hid it in the trashcan. If only she could keep It a secret from Daphne and Mabel...

“Pacifica?” Daphne's voice carried through the house, and out the back door.

'Crap!' She thought, even as she considered hiding somewhere. She had almost gotten all the smoke out, and hidden the evidence. 

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

Mabel had thought Daphne would blow a gasket when they found Pacifica. Not because Daphne was angry. Mabel knew Daphne was worried. What else would people think? The house smelled like burnt food, smoke, and Pacifica was no where to be found at first. 

It had taken her and Daphne a while to actually find her hiding in the pantry. 

Pacifica would have been able to hide in there for a good while, had the pantry not been one of her and Dipper's hiding place when they were younger. So, it hadn't taken Daphne long to find Pacifica. Though, Daphne had managed to pretty much tear both hers and Mabel's room apart. And tore them apart fairly well, considering that Mabel had saw a few outfits that she hadn't seen in a long time. 

When they had finally found her though she looked as if she were scared. And it was obvious that she wasn't expecting Daphne to pull her into a big hug, and almost squeeze the life out of her.

Out of character for herself, she had decided to leave the two alone for a while, while she went to clean the rest of the minor smoke damage, and leave them to their own devices.

It hadn't taken long for her to clean up the small bit of mes that was left, Mabel assumed that if she had of socialized for another forty-five minutes that Pacifica would have been able to completely clean up the mess, and no one else would have been any the wiser. Maybe she should have stayed and socialized with her friends a bit longer.

AVAVA

Mabel sat working on a new design for an outfit that she had been designing for a while, when the doorbell rung. At first she had ignored the interrupting device, until the third or fourth ring. She had assumed that Daphne would get it. 

'Fat chance.' She thought to herself as she untangled herself from various fabrics, before making her way downstairs to the front door. 

Along her way to see who was there, she noticed Pacifica, and Daphne, asleep on Daphne's bed. That at lease solved the question of why no one else was answering the door.

Mabel finally made it to the door, kind of hoping that whoever had been outside had given up and left. 

'No such luck,' she thought as the doorbell rung a fifth, and final time before she opened the door.

She stared that the person in front of her oddly confused. Pacifica's mother and father? Yeah, she expected them. Maybe even a police officer, or detective. Whichever happened to deal with disappearances. Salesmen, or even a pizza her sister could have ordered.

She gazed out taking in the features of the persons before her. 

The first one: Blue Jeans, green flannel shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. Big black boots, that would be more suited to hiking in the mountains or forest, opposed to walking in her suburban neighborhood. Then there was the fiery red hair. This one would be Wendy Corduroy.

The second: Wore similar clothing, though blue flannel instead of green, she had blue tinted blonde hair. And the most unique pupils. Though her face looked a bit different than before, maybe she was shifting differently, like humans changed their clothing. Aqua, the Water Sprite.

“Uh...? Hey?” Mabel said feeling rather confused.

“Mabs!” Wendy called out, as the same time Aqua spoke, “Mabel!”

“Uh... not that I don't like visit from friends.” Well, Wendy was a friend, Aqua was more Daphne's friend than her's. Even if she did like Aqua. “But, whatcha gals doin' here?”

“Oh... We are in search for Daphne's friend. The rich girl, she has vanished.” Aqua sounded as if it were a normal task to have.

“Yeah, Blondie Northwest bolted, so we thought...'Hey, Blondie and Dipper, I mean Daphne, were getting along very well, before you two left. And we know that they continued to talk even afterwards. So...”

“We thought that you or Daphne might know where the rich girl is,” Aqua finished.

While that did explain what they were doing, it didn't explain why they were here, instead of calling. Again, it wasn't as thought she didn't like company. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Come in? I'll get something for us to drink, and we can talk about Pacifica.” Mabel ushered in the two females. Then went to get sodas.

Once she returned, and each girl has a drink, herself included, she sat down, trying to think about what she should say, and what she shouldn't say.

“Well, I haven't talked to Pacifica in a while.” Mabel commented, and was truthful. She hadn't spoken with the other girl, in a couple hours.

“Cut the crap,” Wendy smirked after taking a sip from her drink. “We know Blondie is here. It's the only place she could go, and be off her parents radar, unless she were actually kidnapped.”

The jig was up, and Mabel couldn't out and out deny it, without lying. So, she just hung her head a bit, before nodding it. 

“See, this was a good hunt.” Aqua commented. “So, now we take the girl back?”

“Well...” Wendy spoke up, “We were paid to find her, not to take her back.”


	13. Dip-Her 13

AVAVA  
( Daphne/Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Daphne looked around the hotel room she sat in. 

A large bed, a dresser, a television. A small table with two chairs, and a small little kitchen area.

A standard hotel room.

Pacifica had said that they could have gotten a better room, and Daphne agreed that they could have. However, in the better hotels, they actually needed ID, and such to rent a room. Which would leave a trail. Something that she didn't want to do. Not with the Northwests looking for them. It was easier, leaving no paper trails. Plus they were minors. What hotel would rent them a room? 

None.

Which was why they were in some cheap one. That no one would ever think to look in.

It had been about two weeks since Daphne had overheard Wendy talking downstairs with Mabel. She had been about to go down. Happy to see the redhead, and even had heard Aqua. At least until she heard them asking about Pacifica, and had even heard Aqua talking about taking Pacifica back. It was then that she had decided that she would grab what she and Pacifica might need, grab all of the money she had stashed over the past few years, then finally sneaking out her window. Then made their way down the rope that her and Mabel had used to sneak out on a few occasions. 

Her phone had been ringing almost nonstop, it had been a combination of Wendy, and Mabel. Of course she didn't answer.

How could she?

Knowing that they wanted her to give up Pacifica. 

Pacifica had a lot to deal with, and all her parents wanted to do was dump a larger workload on her. It just wasn't fair.

'Speaking of Pacifica,' she thought then turned her gaze over to the blonde sleeping in the large bed that they shared. Which had almost caused Daphne to hyperventilate. The thought of sleeping with Pacifica, even in a nonsexual way was just enough to send her nerves on edge. To Pacifica it seemed just normal. Maybe she and her friends had shared a bed for a sleepover. Or something. Pacifica's bed had been big enough, even then, to sleep several girls, and none would meet in the middle of the night.

But her? She'd only ever shared a bed with Mabel. And that was because she was her sister. Nothing to get nervous about there. She also knew that she shouldn't be nervous here, either. 

Though, that was the least of her problems. Despite always planning for everything in her life, she had neglected to make sure she had enough funds. She could use the card her parents left her and Mabel.

She had left the card with Mabel, because Mabel would need it was one of the reasons.

The other reason was that it would show where she was. By now, she was sure her parents had been contacted. 

After a week, her funds were dwindling... food, payment for the room daily. She didn't think she could do it much longer...

AVAVA

“Daphne are you alright?” She heard Pacifica's voice called to her. 

She hadn't been feeling well. Then again, she had hardly eaten in a couple days. She had wanted Pacifica to eat instead, this had been all her idea. So, it was only fair. Hiding it from Pacifica had been difficult. As long as she claimed to have eaten while the blonde was showering, or in the rest room. And only actually eating a little when she returned. The other girl never knew. Daphne was sure that was why she hadn't been feeling well. Her blood sugar was low. 

“Daph?” Pacifica called again, sounding panicked. 

“I'm just tired.” She lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. She was tired.

“I should call Mabel.” Pacifica sounded odd, like she was far away. 

“No, no. I just need rest.” She murmured, she just needed rest. She was just tired, a little sleep would fix it.”

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Pacifica had noticed that something wasn't right with Daphne for a couple of days. To be fair she hadn't done anything, because Daphne had said she had a cold, or something small. But now, she knew something was wrong. She had to do something.

She could take Daphne to a hospital, but that would only raise questions. But if left with no other choice, that's what she would do.

She could call Mabel. Mabel would help. Mabel would probably call her parents, and she'd be on her way back to Gravity Falls. That was horrible, but preferable to something happening to Daphne. 

She sighed, having no other choice, she picked up the phone in the hotel and called the number that she had called so many other times before.

“Hello?” The familiar voice of Mabel came over the phone. It sounded hopeful.

“Mabel?” She asked, even though she already knew it was her.

“Paci? Oh my God, Paci, where are you?” Mabel pleaded.

“We are at a motel,” She gave the other girl the information to where the hotel was. “Daphne's sick. I don't know what it is, but even if I get sent back to Gravity Falls, she needs help. Please, come get us.”

AVAVA

Pacifica sat on the couch in the Pines' house, a couple hours later. 

A couple hours, because the first stop had been when they stopped at the hospital. Daphne had argued that she didn't want to go, argued that she and Pacifica should be returned to the motel. Daphne had even begged to be taken back, that she hadn't wanted her to go. Wendy, on the other hand, wasn't going to tolerate none of that. Wendy could be a pretty scary woman when she wanted to be. 

And that Aqua! She didn't even have to speak, not that she spoke much. It was the eerie look about her, and the way she seemed to be able to stare into a person's soul. It made her want to confess all the wrongs she had done right then and there.

“What were you thinking?” Wendy asked, a slight harsh tone to her voice.

The worst part about it was that the redhead was looking directly at her. Mainly because Daphne was sleeping upstairs, and the doctor had said that after Daphne had eaten she was to go directly to bed, and shouldn't be disturbed. So, it seemed that she would bare the brunt of her and Daphne's little adventure.

“So?” Wendy stood in front of her.

“I um...” She didn't want to 'throw Daphne under the bus', but she hadn't actually been the one that decided this. Daphne had drug her out of the house so fast that she hadn't even known what was going on until they were already gone. But what was she supposed to do? If she told the truth, Daphne would be yelled at when she woke up, and she needed her rest. She needed to be able gather her strength. “I was. Well. You know. I was scared. I thought you were going to take me back to my parents. And, I... you know. I talked Daph into helping me hide.”

“Okay, so what happened with Daphne. The doctor said she hadn't eaten in a while.” Wendy asked. Mabel and Aqua was just staring at her. Pacifica didn't know if they were just curious about what had happened during the two weeks they were gone. 

“I didn't know! I really didn't know she wasn't eating!” Pacifica would take the blame for most of the time they were gone. But there was no way she wanted anything to happen to Daphne. And she wouldn't take the blame for hurting the girl she loved when she hadn't done it. She would admit it, like she had in the past, if she had hurt Daphne, and she would apologize. “I love Daphne, more than anything.”

“But how could you think we were here to take you back,” Wendy asked.

“You said my parents sent you. And, I, um, assumed that, well. I assumed that they had paid you to bring me back.” Pacifica looked down at the floor.

“But your parents are bad people. And very rude.” Aqua finally spoke since all this began. Pacifica hadn't know if she was just observing the situation, or if she hadn't had anything to contribute to the conversation until now. “There is no way we would actually take you back to them. They treat you like you are a possession. I've met humans like them before. And nothing good came from them, I can tell you that.”

“Yeah,” Wendy started, “We'd certainly take the money to 'find' you. But we wouldn't take you back to those snobs.” 

“Yeah Paci, you're like family. We wouldn't let those butt-brains have you back. Not for all the money in the world.” Mabel smiled. “Not just for you. Daphne would never, ever, let us forgive us if we let them have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well Well Well, Pacifica doesn't yet know what she's walked in on. Well, we'll see. Or will she see? We'll find out next chapter.
> 
> Comment, and give me love!


End file.
